BTS X Reader
by coffeewithbts
Summary: Read the full story all together because it is now one!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

READER P.O.V.

I walked down the bus stairs onto the pavement of the parking lot. We were outside the next show and they wanted me to help move all the equipment. I didn't mind doing this sort of thing. Even though I'm a girl, I'm stronger than I look. This was the intern job I needed to complete my education. It was also exciting because the band members seemed to be genuinely good people. I would have said "no" if I thought they weren't. I got a job working for BTS or Bangtan Boys.

For this trip, I'd only brought with me a few bags. I had been crashing with a friend in Busan until my internship started. Usually an internship was unpaid, but this was a different type of internship. It was similar to a job except I was being paid very little for extra expenses. Otherwise, everything else was paid for and I was getting experience.

Today, however, was when I noticed things beginning to change for me. I watched as our boss opened the back of the bus's doors. Our boss was head only the head of "the extras." He told the setup crew what to do. The beefier guys got to the front and carried in the amps. I was handed a few boxes of microphones and other tech stuff. The carry was from the parking lot, through the lobby, the huge theatre of 5,000 seats, and to backstage. My muscles had gotten larger since I began working for them, so this seemed easy.

When, I got backstage, I put the boxes down and looked up to see that most of the guys were already heading back for a second load. I looked around to see if any of the managers were around. I figured I could start unpacking some of these boxes. There were a few of the makeup artists and such wandering around, but there were no managers, so I headed back to the bus.

Finally, the bus was empty on the third trip back. I quickly got on the bus and got my bags off. The bus took off when everyone was finished. I looked up and noticed the air felt a bit humid and the clouds were getting heavy. The weather seemed like it was getting bad, but I didn't doubt the arrival of fans as the bodyguards were already beginning to block off the area in the parking lot.

During the time before the boys arrived, I helped set up some of the lighting in the tech room and moved things on the stage to the right place. There were a few hours until the show started, but I could already hear the fans outside. There was a slight rumble I could hear through the theatre walls at every show. The rumble got louder when the boys arrived for prep.

Immediately, everyone began to rush around even more. I looked at my watch realizing the show was to start in less than two hours. Quickly, I went backstage to listen to see if there was anything else I had to do. They were going to let the fans in soon and I didn't want to get involved anywhere near the crowds.

I walked up to one of our managers. I still had a hard time understanding what they were saying because I was so new to the language, but I was fluent in speech, so I could communicate back to them. "Do I have any other jobs today?"I asked. The manager looked me over and then shook her head and told me to go to the lounge. I thanked her and walked away. I had never been done with my work in time, so this was my first time in the lounge.

As I entered the lounge, I saw that many people were coming in and out. There were a few coworkers I recognized, but mostly it was makeup crew trying to get things together. There were a few tech managers running around as well. This room was also connected to another lounge room next to it and connected to that was the room the group was in.

Quietly, I sat down on the couch. There was trash everywhere, but it was constantly being picked up. I looked around at the rushing people. Across the room, there was another couch with some of my coworkers. One of them looked me over and came to sit with me on the couch. Her name was Misoo Kim. She was one of the few people involved with BTS that could speak fluent English. Her first language was English so she and I got along very well.

"How's it going?" She asked.

I shrugged and said, "I'm a little tired, but it's just the usual, you know?" She nodded.

"You should rest here for a little bit. I'll make sure that you sleep for awhile."Misoo offered. I shook my head 'no'. "Why not? I doubt anyone will bother you until the concert is over."

I smiled. "I don't sleep well with noise." I had been prone to sleepwalking, but without any noise, I was just fine. I hated explaining it to people, but Misoo seemed like a good friend. "Besides, everyone here is probably just as tired as I am."

Misoo shook her head. "I know you don't sleep at night. I know because I see your light on through the curtain. Remember, my bunk is right next to yours." I sighed knowing this was true. "You're up late studying. I wish I was that diligent, but you know how much I like to slack." Misoo and I laughed, but it died down quickly.

"Are you hungry? I can go get you something to eat." I asked her as I stood up. Misoo shook her head. I nodded as her as I walked towards the bin of waters. I picked one up for her as well even though she hadn't asked for it. I returned with two waters. "I picked one up for you anyway."

Misoo took the water graciously and took a small sip. She put the water down and looked at me. I immediately stopped gulping down water and looked at her. "What?" I asked. She stood up saying she had an idea. I stood up next to her and followed her into the next lounge room. There were fewer people in the room, but there were guys playing ping pong.

"I'm going to find a room for you to sleep in. Just wait here on the couch, hyung." Misoo smiled knowing that her calling me "hyung," had been a joke between us because of my haircut. I got it cut really short so I looked boyish and not to mention the lack of makeup and the sweatpants I wore all the time. Misoo called me that whenever she felt like it. A few times the staff would ask me if I was a boy, but I explained to them that I wasn't.

Slowly, but surely, I waited for Misoo to return. I began by watching the men on the other side of the room play ping pong. The one facing me was winning. I tried to get comfortable watching by lying on my stomach. After awhile I ended up dozing off.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

Finally, the Bangtan Boys had only 30 minutes until the concert started. The rush was even heavier now and the makeup women swarmed around their faces trying to fix nonexistent mistakes. The boys began to goof off knowing that some of the members were just finishing up their warm-ups. The boys bounded into the next room singing a new song from Girls Generation.

The room only had a few people in it, but one specifically caught their eye. J-Hope was the first to notice the sleeping girl on the couch, but he didn't realize she was a girl. "Oh! Look at him! Jin-hyung! Look at him sleeping! He's so peaceful!" He was practically yelling at her.

Jin pulled J-Hope away from her. "Stop yelling at him while he sleeps, just leave him…" Jin looked at her as she shifted on the couch. She sighed and turned so her face was visible. Jin watched silently. He was at a loss for words. "Just leave him alone." He said backing away.

"Watch me dance!" V said from across the room. The camera watched as V and Jungkook danced to Girls Generation. Their loudness made the girl stir again. Jin looked down at her seeing wisps of hair touch her eyes gently. All he wanted was to reach down and move the hair from eyes, but he stopped himself. He looked away and watched the rest of the group play around. There was something different about this guy.

Suddenly, one of the managers came in and told the boys there was only ten minutes until they had to be on stage. The boys shuffled around as V continued to dance around. As the boys filed out, Jin stopped Suga for a moment when there were no cameras. "Do you know who that is on the couch?" Suga shook his head. "He looks…different."

"Jin-hyung, we have to be on stage. We should probably get going." Suga said patting Jin on the shoulder and moving along. Jin nodded and took one last glance at the boy on the couch. The boy stirred again, but this time opened his eyes and looked at Jin. Jin felt a rush in his heart before he turned back to the boys.

READER P.O.V

I could hear lots of noise, but my body was too tired to actually get up. All I could do was shift a little bit. Finally, when the noise was too much, I opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I looked directly at Jin, the oldest member. The door quickly closed behind him and the room went silent. I was the only one left.

Misoo finally came back after a few minutes. I was sitting up by then. I checked through the messages on my phone. "Hey, sorry it took me so long. None of the other rooms were open." She apologized again and stood in front of me.

"It's alright; I got a little nap in here anyway. I must have been really tired." I rubbed at my eyes, but Misoo immediately reached out at me. At that moment some of the managers burst in and through the door J-Hope came in. He had forgotten something. Misoo wasn't stirred by it and held my hand. She told me it would make my eyes puffy and red. I nodded and watched as J-Hope rushed around.

On his way out, he stopped and smiled at me. "Let's go, Sleepyhead!" he said in English. I looked at him confused, but there was no time to ask him about it. He was already out the door, followed by a swarm of crew.

Afterwards, I looked at Misoo. She only shrugged and sat next to me. Misoo and I later went to watch part of the concert in the wings. When the show ended, the boys ran off to their dressing room and the crew began to clean up. Misoo took her place in helping the tech people get everything together. She worked with the band in getting their head gear taken care of.

On the other hand, I went straight to work in moving equipment onto the crew bus. I packed most of the boxes and carried out a few boxes before we were done. I quickly grabbed my bags and got on the bus.

When I got on the bus, I was stopped by the manager. He pulled me off the bus quickly to talk with me. "I know you're still a bit new here, but I understand that you know English?" He asked. I nodded silently. "We need someone on the band's bus who knows English."

"I mean no disrespect, but Misoo also knows English and Korean better than I do. Besides, I just move boxes." I told him.

He shook his head, "We understand that you're from America. You know their customs and grew up there. It would be really helpful if you rode the bus. If you want, we can put Misoo on to help translate."

"That would be great. Thank you so much!" I said and nodded. The manager smiled and told me to grab my bags and tell Misoo to come as well. I quickly got on the bus and grabbed my things. Misoo and I stood in wait for the other bus to come around and pick us up. The nervousness was building inside of me already. At first I was excited to ride their bus, but then I suddenly felt nervous. What if I had no idea what was going on?

Misoo could see my fear and put her hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fine." The bus finally appeared in front of us and the doors opened. "Let's do our best, hyung." She pushed me onto the bus with my bags in hand. I helped her carry her bags as soon as I got my put down on the steps. We were now riding the Bangtan Boys bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

READER P.O.V.

I waited for Misoo to get her last bag up the steps before I finally reached the top of steps. I looked up to see the seven boys, manager Nim, a few makeup artists, and some others that I didn't recognize right away. I looked at them as the bus quieted. "Hello, I'm here to help translate to English. I hope that we all get along." I said formally. The room was silent before the boys broke out in laughter.

Quickly, Misoo hurried up the stairs with her things. I moved farther into the room with my things. Manager Nim told me where to put my things as Misoo introduced herself to the boys. The boys became rowdy again as they were before. I smiled as I heard their laughter from the other room. Misoo joined me in the back. She spoke to me in English.

"Are you excited?" She asked taking out a few of her things from her bag. I shrugged as I did the same. "Come on. You've got to have some opinions." She pressed me for more, until I put my hand on head. She spoke to me Korean now. "Okay, I'll stop it, hyung."

At that moment, Jin joined us in the back. "Hey," he said politely. Misoo and I turned around to see him in the doorway. "I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kim Seokjin, but just call me Jin." He smiled a nice smile to us both. The room went silent for a moment before Misoo and I introduced our selves again.

"I'm going to go talk to Manager Nim." Misoo said leaving Jin and me alone.

For a moment, we stared at one another. I was about to excuse myself when Jin said, "I think I've seen you somewhere before. Were you the one sleeping in the lounge earlier today?"

"Um…" I began, "yeah, I guess that was me. I'm sorry for being so lazy." I put my head down.

"Don't worry. We all get tired sometimes." Jin said reassuringly. "Um, I heard Misoo call you –hyung early. I didn't know if you just want me to call you that as well. I mean, I don't know you that well, but…"

"You don't have to call me that." I said before he went on. "It's more of a joke than a formality."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

I was about to explain how I was a girl, but Jimin came bounding in. He wanted to play a game with Jin. Jin smiled and went along. I stood quietly watching as they went off into the front of the bus. The room fell silent as I began to take things out of my bag again.

Later that night, the bus headed to bed. I could see that Manager Nim was going to be up all night, but the boys were preparing for bed. "Hey," Misoo said to me on the couch. "We should probably get to bed."

"Yeah, I'll have to go to the other bus to hear what I need to do tomorrow. Hopefully I won't have a lot." I said smiling. We were going to stop early in the morning to do some work and chill for awhile, but I had a feeling I would still be moving things.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V.

The boys said good night to one another and the crew and went to bed. Everyone was asleep, until there was a rustle. Manager Nim had fallen asleep by accident doing work, so he didn't hear the noise. The noised grew louder, but no one awakened. The only one who awoke was Jin.

Slowly, Jin woke up to the sound of a pot hitting the floor. Immediately, he hopped out of his bunk and went to investigate. He turned on an overhead light to see his way around. In the dim lighting, he could see the boy from earlier. He was cracking eggs in a bowl. Jin walked over to him slowly.

"Um…" the boy turned towards him. His eyes were glazed over a little, but Jin didn't notice. "What are you doing up? Why are you up making eggs?" Jin stepped closer to the boy. The boy hadn't moved. He looked up Jin and stared. Jin looked down at him for awhile before he broke his gaze.

"I…" Jin waited patiently for the boy to finish, but the boy only turned back to the eggs. Jin watched as the boy fumbled around the tiny, compact kitchen. "I need the bread." He said loudly. Jin immediately looked around.

His eyes widened as he heard a few people stirring nearby. Jin immediately 'shhhd' the boy. "We need to keep quiet." The boy bent down to look in the cabinets underneath the sink. As he opened the door, his shirt came up. Jin could see part of his back. "You should cover…" he looked at his back. There was a small cross on his tailbone. The boy also seemed to have a more defined waist.

And then, it struck him. This boy was actually a girl. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. He slowly bent down over the girl and pulled her shirt over her back again. The girl stood up quickly. She looked him in the eyes with no emotion. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries." He said backing away.

"I need some help." She said. "Will you help me?" She asked. Jin looked at her for a moment before he nodded. "Great, could you turn up the heat?"

Jin looked to see of the heat was on over the stove. The heat hadn't been turned on. "Um…the heat was never on. What was your name again?" He asked. The girl turned towards him. "Maybe we should get you to bed now." He said. "I don't want to do this, but..." and Jin picked up the girl. The girl didn't seem to mind it though.

As he carried her throughout the bus, she fell back asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and put her back in her bunk. He put the covers over her and was about to leave to when she opened her eyes again. He looked at her as she sat up. "Jin," she said, "I need…" She didn't finish her sentence before she flopped back down on the bed.

Finally, Jin watched her face relax before he cleaned up and headed to bed. He hopped into his bunk and closed his eyes ready for sleep. He knew his eyes would be puffy in the morning now because he was awake. He was almost asleep when he heard a noise. It was someone saying, "Psst."

Jin pulled back his curtain and looked around. It was Suga on the other bunk. "Hey, what's up Suga?"

"What were you doing up hyung? I thought I heard a girl out there." Suga said tiredly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I had to take care of someone." Jin said trying not to make a big deal of it.

Suga nodded and sat back in his bed. Jin was about to close his curtain when Suga added, "Are you dating one of the crew members, hyung?" Jin told him he needed to go back to sleep. "Was it that new girl Misoo?" Suga prodded.

"No, I'm not dating anyone right now. I just had something to take care of." Jin said trying to stay calm. "Let's just get some rest before tomorrow." Suga closed his curtain without saying anything. Jin sat awake for awhile longer before he finally closed his eyes to sleep.

READER P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up tired and late. Misoo was vigorously trying to wake me up. "I'm awake. I'm awake." I told Misoo as I sat up on my bed. "Is something happening?" I asked. Misoo shook her head and told me that we were stopping to rest a little bit. "I should probably go over to the other bus and get my next task." I quickly put on some shoes and straightened out my hair.

Hurriedly, Misoo and I got off the bus and headed into the parking lot where the other bus was parked in front of ours. I looked around to see the boys standing around playing and the crew taking it easy. I found our manager, who then told me to relax and wait for more directions. I thanked him and sighed with relief.

Misoo and I talked while we waited for the buses to load back up. We sat down on a bench near the gas station entrance. We talked about all sorts of things we had done. We spoke in and out of English which would sometimes make us laugh. I'd push her on the shoulder and sway back and forth. It was fun spending time with Misoo.

At one moment, I noticed that Jin had been watching us. He was watching the boys play around, when his gaze caught mine. I felt something inside of me that was telling me that something was going on. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew I had to talk to Jin. I quickly stood up. Misoo looked at me. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back. I'm sorry." I hurried into the gas station to see if Jin would follow. I waited a few minutes before I heard the bell of the door jingle. It was Jin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OMNISCIENT P.O.V.

Jin scanned the tiny gas station for the girl from the night before. His eye caught on her and he walked over to her. She looked at him silently waiting for him to say something. He, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to begin. They stood quietly until Jin spoke up. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries last night. I just wanted to help you."

"Um…I don't really remember what happened last night. I'm going to assume that something happened between us." The girl said looking away from him.

Jin was struck by this. "I just carried you back to your bunk. That was all I did." He paused before he went on to say, "Last night you were trying to make eggs with no heat." He immediately looked away from her. He knew she would probably be embarrassed.

The girl started to giggle. "That's a first." She said dropping her shoulders. Jin looked at her in surprise. "Don't look so surprised. I sleepwalk sometimes. I think the stress of the day caused me to sleepwalk. It's fine, really." She explained. Jin's shoulders dropped as he began to laugh as well.

Then, Suga and Jimin came through the door. The two immediately stopped laughing and looked at them. Suga and Jimin stopped what they were doing. "Hey Jin-hyung. Who's this?" Suga asked. He'd been suspicious since the night before. He wanted to know if Jin was in a relationship and if this relationship would be bad for the band.

Jin began to explain when he realized that he didn't know the girl's name. He turned to the girl. "Um…you know, I think I'm just going to go back to the bus. And Jin thanks again. I owe you one." The girl said and waved them off as she left. Jimin and Suga turned to Jin.

"Can I talk to Jin-hyung privately, Jimin?" Suga asked. Jimin gave him a weird looked a lolled away to the shelves in the store. Suga waited until Jimin was out of ear shot before he said, "Whatever is going on between you and that girl needs to end. We can't have you threatening the band with a relationship with the crew."

"I don't have a relationship with her. I helped her out one time."Jin became genuinely angry for the first time in a long time. "And next time you question me about telling the truth…"

"You'll what?" Suga retaliated. Jin went quiet. "That's what I thought." Suga walked away from Jin. Jin sighed and went back out to the other boys. Meanwhile, Jimin had overheard the entire conversation. Who was this mystery girl they were talking about?

READER P.O.V.

I walked away from the boys as quickly as I could. As soon as I got out the door, I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that's over." I said to myself. A few moments later, the door opened again and it was Jin. I looked over my shoulder at him and kept walking. I hurried to the bus and went to my bunk. Immediately, I opened my language book. I knew if I studied for a minute, I could calm down.

Suddenly, I felt how dirty I was. I hadn't taken a shower yet so I decided to get in the shower on the bus. Quickly, I took a shower and shut off the water. My hair was still dripping while I was putting my clothes back on with the curtain still shut. However, I wasn't quick enough to get out. Someone had come into the bathroom. I held my breath hoping that they wouldn't know that I was in there.

In my pocket, my phone went off. I jumped and hit the curtain. The person came over the opened the curtain. It was Suga. I pulled out my phone and turned it off. He stared at me in surprise. "What are you doing in here?" He yelled.

"I had to take a shower." I said trying not to make eye contact. My hair dripped over my eyes while I waited for Suga to say something. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be in here as well."

Suga relaxed and shook his head. "I'm sorry for intruding. Aren't you that girl from before?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Are you seeing Jin?" I shook my head vigorously. "Oh, I feel bad now. I sort of yelled at him earlier in the store." Suga stopped and looked at me. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Uh…I'm sorry…" I began, but as soon as I relaxed, my hand slipped and started the water in the shower. I screamed out and quickly shut the water off. Suga lunged towards me to help, but in the process slipped and fell onto me.

When things got quiet, I opened my eyes. He looked like he'd hit his head and wasn't going to wake up for awhile. I pulled him up into the small tub next to me. I held his head in my arms until he woke up a few minutes later. He had blood on his head where he'd been hit.

Slowly, but surely, he opened his eyes. He looked around confused, but then looked up at me. "What happened?" He asked. I explained that he hit his head. He shifted so he was facing me. "Thanks for the help." He reached up and felt the blood on his head. "I must have been hit pretty hard." I shook my head 'yes.'

"We should probably get that cleaned up and go outside. They're probably waiting on you out there." I said still not looking him in the eyes.

He looked at me trying to meet my eyes. "You look like you're freezing. We should get you into some dry clothes before you get a cold." I noticed at that point that I had been shivering. I must have been kept warm while I was holding him.

"It's alright. I'll change when you go back out there." I said trying not to cause any more trouble between me and him or the band. He stood up and looked down at me. He held out his hand, but I didn't take it. I stood up next to him. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

He put his hand down and looked at me. "We should do this again sometime," He smiled and I knew my eyebrows had scrunched up. He opened the door and left quietly. I stood in the shower shivering; not knowing what to do next. Why had he said that to me? Did he really mean it?

Later than night, I heard a rattling on the bus. I knew I would have a tough time sleeping on the bus, so I decided to make myself some tea. I looked around the cabinets until I finally found a tea pot. I filled it with water and let it boil. I waited for it to heat up while sitting on the floor. There was some more rattling, when Jin showed up. He looked down at me on the floor and smiled. "Are you awake or is this another crazy night of uncooked eggs?" He joked.

I smiled and patted the floor next to me. He sat down slowly and looked at his feet. "What are you doing up?" We both asked in unison. We laughed and he let me answer first.

"I woke up from a noise so I'm making some tea. Would you like a cup as well?" I asked politely.

He waved his hand at me and shook his head. "No, I also a heard a noise so I got up to see what it was. Clearly, it was you rattling the pots around again." He smiled and sat his head back on the wall. "I've never met a girl like you." He said, "A girl who can't cook and is a total pain when it comes to getting a good night's sleep."

My mouth gaped open at the comment. I was in surprise. "I can _to_ cook." I said looking up at him. He looked down at me with his eyebrows raised. "I'll show you sometime. I won't do it tonight, but I can cook." My eyes wandered off into the dark front of the bus. "I used to cook when my mother was sick. She'd tell me how to do things through her coughing fits. I could barely understand a word she said." I turned back to him.

He stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and stood next to him. "You should probably finish making your tea and go back to bed. We'll have a long day tomorrow." I nodded as he walked off to his bunk. I smiled just thinking about his wit and his lips. I couldn't help it. I liked Jin. He was sweet and funny and…I stopped my train of thought. I couldn't think of him that way. I was only here for an internship. That was all. Besides, why would a pop star like him be interested in a boyish intern like me? I looked at the pot on the stove. I wasn't in the mood for tea anymore. I took the pot off the stove and went back to bed.

The next day, we stopped at a new location to check into the hotel. Our bus arrived last to ensure that we would get into the hotel safely. I met Misoo in our room along with a few of the other crew members. The others were the women makeup artists. I was glad to be in a room of only women finally. I felt a little weird rooming with men.

"Are you excited for the shoot?" Misoo asked me as we unpacked our bags on our beds. I nodded and went back to unpacking. The room went quiet as I felt Misoo's eyes blazing a hole through my skull. I looked up at her. She immediately turned away. I asked her what her problem was. "I was just watching you take your clothes out of your bag and noticed that you only have t-shirts and sweatpants."

"I have some basketball shorts in here!" I told her. I knew it wasn't helping my case though. I understood what she meant. I didn't have any women's clothing in my bag.

Misoo hopped onto my bed from hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't realize that you were exactly what I thought you were: a tomboy." She told me this in English so I would understand it better. "You're fine just how you are. You know that, right?" I nodded and continued to unpack my bag. I left my undergarments in my bag though.

"We should go get dinner if the rest of the group isn't doing anything." I told Misoo. She smiled and we headed into the other room where the other women were at. "We're going to go see about getting some dinner." The other girls nodded and waved us off.

As Misoo and I headed down the hallway, my shoelace came untied. I bent down to tie my Jordans again when the door next to us opened. It was Suga. I looked up at him. He stopped and looked down. The guys behind him laughed loudly, but didn't notice Suga's stillness. I stood up to him. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Misoo and I were going to go get some dinner somewhere. What are you out here for?" I asked.

He looked at me a bit stunned. "I was going to get some tape. Namjoon broke a lamp."

"I don't think tape is going to fix it." I said trying not to laugh at him.

His mouth gaped open. "Alright then, Miss Know-It-All, do you want to fix the lamp? It will be pay back for the other day." He hinted at what had happened, but didn't embarrass me by mentioning it. I was thankful, but I was also a little annoyed that he would blackmail me into fixing something I didn't really know how to fix.

We went into the room of boys and a few camera men sitting around. They all looked up at us one by one. I could feel my heart rate picking up. "This girl said that she's going to help me fix the lamp." Suga put his hand on my back and pushed me forward. I looked at the broken lamp as I heard V awing at the fact that I was actually girl.

Quickly, I took a look at it and tried the best I could to fix it. When the lamp lit back up, the boys clapped and Suga thanked me. The boys went back to whatever game they were playing and tried to get Misoo to join. I looked at her thinking about how the boys fawned over a pretty girl like her. It made me smile knowing that the only people who liked me were people who liked my personality.

"You said you guys were going to go out to get dinner?" I heard from behind me as I picked my bag up from the room. I nodded and turned around. It was Jin. "You guys can eat with us if you want to. I mean, unless you already made plans or something."

I could tell he was nervous for some reason. "We didn't make plans or anything, but we were going to get some supplies to make some dinner. I guess we don't feel like having pizza for the third time in a row."

"I can see where that would get monotonous." He paused before he said, "You know, we might have some stuff in the fridge if you just want to make some here. Anything you need, we can call for it." His voice was low as if he were telling me a secret.

I nodded and smiled. "That'd be great, um, I'll have to ask Misoo if that's alright with her." He nodded and went back to the boys. I called Misoo away and asked her about eating with them. Misoo was okay with it and the boys gladly let her play with them for the time being. I looked at the kitchen just waiting for me to use it.

Furthermore, I made my way over to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge, in the cabinets, and in the drawers for things to use. I began by making some eggs on the stovetop. There was a bit of steam that rose up from the eggs when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand squeezed my shoulder and slipped away, but I could still feel the body behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

The girl swallowed and turned around to see who it was. It was Jin looking over her. She wasn't really short compared to him, but he was almost a head taller than her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you here to help me?" she asked.

"No, I'm just here to make sure you're not dreaming this time." He said. The girl laughed and brought her hand over her mouth. Jin lifted his hand near hers. "Don't cover your smile." She looked him in the eyes before she backed into the hot pan. Her back touched it and she yelped.

Everyone turned towards them. "Are you alright?" They asked. She nodded and tried to fight the pain. The girl's hand trembled as she reached back to feel the spot that had already started to redden. Jin stepped closer to her as she ran her hand over the spot.

"You should probably get that checked out. I think we have a kit in the bathroom. I'll help you." Jin offered.

The girl shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I need to make sure these eggs don't burn." Jin reached over and turned the stove off. "It's fine really. I'll be fine. We should just get back to cooking."

Jin took her arm and led her back to one of the rooms. He sat her down the bed as she didn't say a word. She was speechless that Jin had been so forceful with her. "I'm sorry for being rude. I want to help you though." Jin ran out of the room and quickly got a first aid kit.

Slowly, Jin took the tools he needed out of the kit and told the girl to lift her shirt a little bit. "How does it look?" The girl asked. Jin didn't reply. His heart was about to leap out of his chest. He'd never been in quite a situation. He felt like his chest would explode with how nervous he felt. He just wanted to help and now he was feeling like he never had before.

As he rubbed some aloe over the burn, the door opened. It was Suga coming in. He looked over the situation questioningly. "Did she get hurt really bad?" He asked. Jin nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at the girl now. She nodded as well. Suga sat next to her on the bed. "I'll just call for some food so you don't have to continue cooking while you're hurt." The girl nodded again. "Are you going to say anything to me?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to keep the pain in. It really hurts." The girl said.

Suga looked at Jin going through tools. "Well, it looked like Jin is almost done." Jin put a huge bandage over the wound the stood up. "Now that he's done, you should just stay in here a rest for a little bit."

"I'm fine you guys. I just needed to be patched up and now I'm good-to-go." The girl said trying to convince them that she was okay.

Jin put his hand on her shoulder. "Please just lie down for awhile. We'll be back in a little bit to check on you." And with that, Jin and Suga left the room. The girl sat in the room for awhile before she fell asleep on the bed.

In the hallway, however, Suga was angry at Jin. "What did you think you were doing in there, hyung? I'm just surprised at how cozy you are with her. I mean, you said you two weren't anything, but you don't act like it."

"We aren't anything. I had to help her. I feel responsible for her somehow." Jin said looked away from Suga. "Besides, what's your problem? Are you interested in her?"

Suga stood aback. He was stunned by Jin's forwardness. "I…" Suga began, but he couldn't finish. He'd never thought about the girl that way, but this question brought something up in him. He couldn't just say that he didn't have feelings for her. He didn't know how he felt about her.

"Whatever, I'm going to call for some food." Jin said and walked into the next room. Suga looked at the door to the room the girl was in. He thought more about Jin's question. This girl seemed so guyish that even Suga wasn't sure he could really like someone like that. He had to confirm his that he had no feelings for her though. He walked back into the room.

READER P.O.V

I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I couldn't help it. The beds in the room were so comfy. I ended up lying my head down for a second before my eyelids shut and I was asleep. I shifted over to my other shoulder before I became completely comfortable.

As I was about to fall into a heavy sleep, I heard the door open. I opened my eyes, but didn't turn my head. I waited for the person to say something. "Um…" but the voice stopped. "She's asleep. I didn't think she would actually listen to us." It was Suga's voice. "I should just leave." He said, but the door never opened.

I heard him sigh behind me before he stepped towards me. I quickly shut my eyes and listened to what he was doing. I could feel him standing over me. He must have been staring at me. A moment later, I felt his hand move my bangs from my face. His fingers trailed my hair to my cheek. I tried my hardest not to open my eyes or twitch, but it tickled. I shifted so that I was turned towards him.

"What was I thinking? I don't like you, I mean, even though you look guyish, you're so…" Suga didn't finish his sentence.

The anticipation was killing me. My eyes fluttered open to see Suga's face right next to mine. He quickly backed away when he saw my eyes open. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll just leave," he said hastily reaching for the door.

"Wait," I demanded. "You didn't wake me up. I just thought I heard you talking or something. What were you saying?' I asked. I wasn't sure if he would believe if that I was really asleep, but I figured it was worth a shot.

Suga shook his head, "I wasn't really saying anything. I should let you rest and get back to the guys. I'm sorry I woke you." He gave a small head bow and left. I sat up in the bed. Suga said he doesn't like me, but he was about to say something more. I already knew I looked guyish, but I didn't think it would be a problem to anyone else. I sighed and thought about what to do about this. I decided not to think about it anymore. I would go on like I normally would with anyone else if I were in America.

A few minutes later, I stepped out in to the other room. Jin looked up from his phone to see me staring back at him. He smiled. I smiled back and looked at Suga suddenly glaring at me. My smile faded as Misoo got up to talk to me. "Are you alright? They told me you were resting in the other room, so I didn't want to go bother you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to go out and eat. It's been a long day and I really want to go to the room and rest up a little." Misoo nodded and put her hand on my back. I cringed. She apologized and took her hand off. "I'm going to talk to Jin really quick and then we can leave." Misoo nodded and I walked over to Jin.

Jin stood up as I neared him. "We're just going to go back to the room. It's been quite a long day, so we just want to relax." I told him. He nodded in understanding. I was about to turn to leave when he said my name. I turned back to him. "What is it?"

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." I was about to turn again when he caught my arm. I looked down at his hand on me. He removed it awkwardly and continued to talk. "I don't know if you want to, but I have a shoot tomorrow afternoon that none of the guys are coming on. I was wondering if you wanted to come along. Not as a date or anything, just say a friend." He asked.

I smiled. "I'll probably be lifting something at that." I was being sarcastic, but he didn't hear it in my voice and his shoulders dropped. "I was joking. I'll go with you if the manager lets me. Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Misoo and I left.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

That night, the girls went to sleep peacefully, but the boys had a different experience. V, Jimin, J-Hope, and Rap Monster, went to sleep with no problem, but Suga, Jin, and Jungkook were up later. Suga had some work he needed to finish, Jin lie awake in bed, and Jungkook simply couldn't sleep.

While Suga worked, Jungkook made some tea. Suga and Jungkook sipped the hot tea. "Who are those girls who keep showing up at stuff? I've never seen them before, hyung." Jungkook asked Suga.

However, Suga tried to stay focused by not looking up. "I really need to finish these lyrics." He said. Jungkook wouldn't leave him alone though. "Fine, one of the girls is a makeup artist and the other is luggage crew."

"Which is which? Who is the really pretty one?" Jungkook paused, "She's probably the makeup artist, duh." Suga didn't bother looking up while Jungkook continued the conversation with himself. "So the other one must be the luggage crew? She seems sort of small compared to the guys working luggage as well. I think I heard she's from America." Suga still continued to work. "I heard she likes to play basketball with them all the time. I also heard how she likes to play her music really loud. They don't like it because it's loud, but I think hip hop is cool at any noise level."

Suga's head shot up. "Jungkook." Jungkook suddenly paid attention to his hyung. "Did you say she likes basketball and hip hop?" Jungkook nodded. "Hmm, I didn't know that. I guess I didn't really know anything about her." Suga trailed off.

Jungkook stood up. "I think I've had enough tea for tonight. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Suga-hyung." He then left to his bed and fell fast asleep. Suga, however, thought about this girl some more. He didn't think he would like how guyish she was, but her tastes were similar to his. How could he just ignore something like that? How could he ignore something like fate?

Suga shook his head. "No, I can't like her. I've only just met her. It can't possibly be fate," he said aloud. Suga didn't realize that Jin was still awake and could hear everything that Suga was saying about her. Jin thought about how he felt for the girl and knew that if Suga liked her, he would have to back off.

That night, Suga had trouble sleeping. He tossed for a bit until he finally just crashed. Jin, on the other hand, slept soundly. He didn't worry much except for his meeting with the girl the next day. His excitement almost made it hard for him to sleep, but eventually he was okay.

The next morning, the day started early. The group got up and got on the buses to be hauled to a shoot. The whole group would be doing a shoot together for the first part of the day, and then the boys would go their separate ways for their individual shoots. The whole group and crew gathered at the set as things began to get crazy.

"I need someone to move that box four feet over! Someone just move it now!" The director screamed. The boys stood in front of a white background wearing bright red suits. The girl, standing nearby, rushed over to move the box. She looked up to see V staring down at her. She smiled and ran off the set. He smiled and watched her go.

V looked at the rest of the boys, "That's the girl from the other night, right?"

"What does it matter?" Suga said. J-Hope laughed loudly and threw his arm around V. The boys were positioned in a line where Jin and Suga stood farthest to the left. Jimin, Jungkook, and Rap Monster were in the middle. Finally, J-Hope and V were on the far right.

The music was blaring when the girl stopped to stare at them. She looked over each of them until her eyes met with Jin's. He smiled at her and looked back at the camera. The girl wished her hair was longer so she could tuck it behind her ear. She'd always done that from nervous habit when her hair was longer. She turned and went over to Misoo at the makeup tables.

"Hey, are you doing alright over here?" the girl asked.

Misoo nodded and replied, "I'm alright, hyung. I just have to prepare some things for when we take off later today. What group are you going with for the individual recordings?"

"I'm hoping to get on Jin's group. He asked me to come along." The girl said softly so that no one would hear her. Misoo leaned in to the girl. "I don't think it's anything, but he just said he wanted me there. What do you think?"

Misoo looked around and leaned in even closer. "I think you should do whatever you think. If you feel bad about going with him, then don't go?" Her advice was good, but the girl wasn't sure she would even listen to it.

The girl nodded and put her hand on Misoo's shoulder. "Thanks for the advice." And with that, the girl gave a small head bow and went back to work. The boys played around during the shoot and when sunset rolled around the closed set was moving outdoors. The girl now had a decision to make. Would she go with Jin or do something else?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

READER P.O.V

I hurried to load as many things into the vans as I could before I finally started to weigh my options. I sat on the floor looking around trying to find the crew manager to see where I was needed. As I sat there, Jin walked over to me. He spoke first. "I hope you rested well last night after what happened. Were you okay to work today with your back burnt?" I nodded silently. "Well, we should probably get to the van so we can get going." Jin turned to walk away.

"Um…" Jin stopped where he was. "I haven't talked to the manager yet about where I should be. I don't even know if he'll let me go on the trip at all." I explained. I started to feel like I was backing out of this. Was I starting to back out of this?

Jin looked me over and came close. "It'll be fine. I'll clear things up if you need me to."

"It's alright. If they don't need me, I don't want to be a burden." Jin shook his head and walked away. I had hurt his feelings. I shouldn't have said that. I wanted to take it back now.

The groups started to thin out as people started to get in the vans. The crew manager found me. "Hey, you need to get on a van right now." He demanded.

"Which one should I…?" I was cut off by him.

"I don't care, just get on one." He yelled irritated.

I looked around quickly to see if I could find Jin's van. This was my chance. I spotted Jin in one of the vans about to take off. I bolted to it. When I boarded, I noticed Jin wasn't the only member on this van. Rap Monster was there too. I found Jin and sat next to him. Quietly, I whispered, "I thought this was an individual shoot?"

"It was, but Namjoon's shoot got moved to mine. We'll be in different spots at the location, but the shoots will be in close proximity of each other. I'm sorry. I didn't know until I got on." Jin explained. I told him it was fine and the van doors shut.

When we arrived at the location, the sun was getting almost too low for filming, but the director had insisted. Rap Monster got out of the van with his crew first and then Jin's crew got out as well. I was about to leave when Jin grabbed my arm. I turned around to him. He looked like he had something to say, but he didn't say anything. He let go of my arm and we got out of the van last.

"I need Jin in makeup right now!" One of the director's assistants screamed. Jin smiled at me before he left. I smiled and turned towards the crew members moving things around. We were next to what looked to be an abandoned building. Jin would be inside while Rap Monster would be on the roof. The crew had to move things up to the roof.

As I took things to the roof, I noticed that Rap Monster was getting his makeup done by Misoo. I hadn't noticed that she was on the van. I walked over to Misoo to say hello. When I approached, Rap Monster looked at me as if waiting to hear what I had to say. I did a small head bow. "Um…Misoo, can I talk to you over here really quick?" I asked. Rap Monster looked at me suspiciously and then back to his phone.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked when she came a few feet from Rap Monster.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you were on the van. I'm glad you're here though." I told her. Misoo smiled and patted my arm. She told me we could talk as she did Rap Monster's makeup. I walked back over with her.

"I told the delivery guy not to worry about it," Misoo said as we had a conversation about last night. "Did you finally get to try on those basketball shoes I bought you, hyung?" She asked forgetting that we were talking in front of Rap Monster.

"Not really," I could see Rap Monster's eyes move up to listen to us talking. "I opened them, but you know I don't take well to presents. I told you not to buy me stuff. I don't need any more stuff. When I move back to my apartment I can't have stuff everywhere. My roommate will get mad."

Misoo looked up as she started on Rap Monster's hair. "Are you being ungrateful? And doesn't your roommate leave her shoes everywhere anyway?" She asked.

"Yeah, but she'll kick me out if I get too messy." I tried to explain.

"We need Namjoon right now!" The assistant called. Rap Monster stood up in front of me. He was taller than I thought he would be. He almost towered over me. "We need him right now!" Rap Monster took one step forward and was too close for comfort so I stepped out of the way.

I watched as Rap Monster went into the bright lights. His demeanor immediately changed as he began to rap his own words. He moved his head from side to side slowly as he mouthed the words. The camera moved to different angles between each cut. At one moment, he looked directly at me. I quickly looked away. I figured I should probably do something, so I helped move things around the rooftop.

"I need someone to move this box right to the edge! Don't knock it off!" the assistant director demanded. I, closest to the box, began to move the box. As I did so, the box was heavier than I thought and was about to slip off the side. I lunged to try and catch it from falling off. Sending my body over half way over the edge, I felt arms around my waist, pulling me up. I made sure to hold tight to the box as I slowly backed up onto the roof again.

The arms let go of me and the voice said, "Are you alright?" I turned around to see Rap Monster. Why had he saved me? He had been looking at me angrily for the entire shoot. I looked at the ground feeling embarrassed. "You should probably go sit with Misoo. I mean, you two are together or whatever." He said.

I looked up at him. "What? Misoo and I aren't dating or anything. We're just friends." I explained.

Rap Monster scrunched his eyebrows. "I thought you were a girl, but then she called you hyung, so I just figured…"he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I'm a girl." I said looking away now. "You should probably get back to the shoot though. They need you." I said pointing towards all the lights. He looked at me and smiled. He slapped my arm and left into the bright lights.

Misoo ran over to me. "Are you alright? You nearly fell over the side." She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine Namjoon caught me." I said still thinking about his arms around my waist.

Misoo let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad you're okay." We walked back over to the makeup table without saying anything. "Wait, weren't you supposed to meet up with Jin?" She asked. I had completely forgotten about that. I told her to cover for me if the director asked for me. She smiled and I ran down the stairs to the bottom floor.

When I finally reached the doors we had come in before, no one was there. The vans were still there, but the crew wasn't. I looked around and ended up on the other side of the building. They were doing a walking shot. I tried not to get in the shot as the light inched towards me. I heard the "CUT!" and went around the corner. Jin was getting his makeup done under the bright lights.

"Are we almost done here?" he asked the other assistant director. The director nodded and Jin shot one more scene before he came over to me. "How's it going?" he asked as the crew started to turn off the huge lights.

"I'm fine. You were great out there, by the way. I'm sorry for not being here earlier, but I got held up at Namjoon's shoot on the roof." I told him as we walked towards the vans on the other side of the building.

He nodded and looked forward. "Anything exciting happen?" He asked.

"I nearly fell off the roof, but nothing too crazy." I joked.

He stopped and put his hand on my arm. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

I slipped my hand under his and held it. "I'm fine. Namjoon was there just in time to catch me before I fell. I'm glad he caught me, otherwise I would have hit the pavement." I wanted to sound lighthearted, but my nerves got the best of me. The incident had scared me more than I thought.

Suddenly, I felt Jin's arms around me. My eyes widened and my arms stayed at their sides. What was he doing? What if someone were to see us? I didn't have time to ask any questions before he said, "I'm just glad you're okay. I wish I had been there to catch you." His voice softened me a little, but I could tell this relationship was moving too fast. I pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"You could find a better girl than me. Why would you even be interested in someone like me? We're so different from one another." I asked as he stood aback.

His blinked his left eye before he said, "I guess I'll just leave you alone if you don't want any relationship from this. I mean, I may have gone too far, but I just have strong feelings. I've always been sensitive to people, but I guess in this case I shouldn't have been. I'll see you later." He walked away angrily to the van where Namjoon was waiting.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

Namjoon watched as Jin hugged the girl from earlier. First he was confused, but then he stopped to watch. He wasn't sure if Jin really liked this girl or if this girl had done something to Jin. Jin was pushed away by the girl and Namjoon's eyes bulged without actually getting wider. Now he was really confused. The two talked for another minute before Jin walked away. He was angry.

Jin tried to pretend like he was okay, but Namjoon had watched and knew that he wasn't. Jin approached Namjoon leaning on the van. "You want to get something to eat?" Namjoon asked. Jin nodded and looked at his phone. "You want to talk about it hyung?" Namjoon added.

"Not really," Jin added trying not to be snappy. He looked up at Namjoon realizing his rudeness. "I'm sorry. I've just had a rough night. How was your shoot?" He asked. Namjoon only shrugged. "Where do you want to eat?"

Namjoon couldn't take it anymore. "What's going on between you and that girl?" he blurted out. Jin looked at him shocked. "I didn't mean to pry, hyung." Jin shook his head and denied a relationship with the girl, but Namjoon could see through it. Something had happened and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

The band and crew huddled around the director in the middle. He yelled over the group. He was proud of their hard work and it was time to go home and get some rest before. The group clapped and dispersed.

When the group scattered, Namjoon went to find the girl. He looked over everyone's heads, but still couldn't find her. V and Jimin began to play around as usual while Suga and Jin talked in the corner. Jungkook walked up to Namjoon though. "Do you want to play some basketball outside hyung?" He asked.

Namjoon looked around one last time before he agreed and followed Jungkook outside. The light was dim outside because of one nearby street light. This didn't make a difference though. They were still there to enjoy playing some one-on-one. Jungkook had found a basketball wanted to play with someone and saw that Namjoon wasn't doing anything, so he'd asked him.

The boys began to play, when Hoseok approached. "I want to play too!" he yelled on the empty court. Namjoon said he would play against both of them, but soon found that it was difficult to play two guys at once. He finally sat down on the cool cement. He was tired and out of breath. "Come on Namjoon! Let's play some more!" Hoseok yelled.

"I can't play against the two of you. I need someone to play on my side." Namjoon said laying down on his back. "I give up."

Suddenly, a girl's voice said, "Did you say you needed a partner?" The girl stood over Namjoon. "I'll play with you. If you want to play with a girl, I mean?" She said holding her hand out to him. He looked at her surprised for a moment before he took her hand. "Let's start a new game." She said to Hoseok and Jungkook.

Namjoon stood up with the girl's help. "Alright, let's play," Hoseok said passing the ball to Namjoon. He looked at the ball and gave it to the girl. The girl began to dribble and the game began. Immediately, it became intense. The girl was scoring a lot of the points which caused commotion amongst some of the crew. A crowd now began to gather around the game.

The crowd began to cheer for Namjoon and the girl. Jungkook and Hoseok were now sweating like crazy. The girl was just trying to have fun though. She happened to be really good at basketball, but every once in awhile she wouldn't make the shot. The cheering crowd led the other members to see what all the commotion outside was.

As soon as Taehyung saw the girl, his mouth dropped. He hadn't been sure if the girl was a guy or not, but he was just really surprised by her ability. Jimin and Taehyung stood at the sidelines cheering with the rest of the crowd. Suga and Jin, on the other hand, watched in awe and in silence.

"I didn't know she was so good at basketball." Suga said with his mouth hanging wide open. Jin nodded. "That's really cool." He let out a huge sigh. Jin looked at Suga. He'd never seen Suga so intent on watching someone, especially a girl.

Jin had other feelings about the girl playing basketball. He didn't really like it. It was too rough for a girl to be playing. He really wanted a girl who could be gentle. "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel on my own." He told Suga. Suga nodded and continued to watch.

When Jin walked away, the game had gotten a little rougher and more intense. Namjoon was so intense that he hit the girl in the shoulder. This knocked her on the ground, making the crowd gasp. Jin turned around and saw what had happened. Suga and Jin rushed to the girl on the ground. She held her shoulder and tried not cry at the pain. Namjoon apologized and tried to help her to her feet.

"I'll be fine." The girl said, clutching her arm. She hadn't even notice that she'd hurt her ankle, until she put pressure on it. She fell to her knees in pain. Suga rushed to her side. He put her arm around his neck to try to help her walk better. "You really only need to help me to the car." The girl said. She didn't want to seem weak.

Suga didn't say anything as his arm slipped around her waist. Jin and Namjoon watched them from a distance. Jin's heart pounded inside his chest. He'd lost her to Suga. Namjoon looked at Jin's reaction. He watched as Jin started to walk away with his head down. Namjoon took one look back at the girl and went after Jin.

"Jin! Jin!" He said going after him. "Tell me what happened between you two." Jin turned around with reddened eyes. "Don't cry, hyung, your face will get puffy." Namjoon said trying to console him.

"I don't care if my face is puffy right now." He snapped at Namjoon. Namjoon realized the situation and didn't take the rudeness to heart.

He followed him until he finally stopped. Jin fell to his knees and covered his hands with his face. "I've never felt this way before." He removed his hands from his face and hit the ground with his fists. "I lost her as quickly as I had her. How could I let this happen?" He sobbed for a moment before Namjoon's hand was on his back. Namjoon stood over him, but didn't say anything.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Namjoon asked Jin. Jin stood up next to him. He nodded and the two went to go get something to eat.

READER P.O.V

Yoongi helped me position my foot so it was tilted upwards. "Just put your leg over mine." He said. I looked at him, knowing this situation had become awkward. "Come on, I don't bite." He laughed at me and physically moved my leg onto his.

"Yoongi," I suddenly became nervous and I didn't know why. He waited for me to finish my sentence. "Do you like basketball?" I asked, trying not to be awkward, but I knew that it wasn't really the time to ask the question.

He laughed and told the driver to take us to the hospital. "Yeah, I like basketball a lot. You were playing really well, actually." I could feel myself blushing in the dim light of the car. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." He said patting my leg.

We sat in silence before my phone slipped onto the floor. I looked at it on the floor. Yoongi offered to get it, but I told him I would just wait until the next stop light. I waited for a moment before we stopped to go and get it. I reached down to pick it up when the light turned green. The car started again and I was thrown backward onto the seat. I ended up hitting my shoulder on the seat. Pain seared through it.

A tear escaped my eyes as I cried out in pain. Yoongi reached out and took my seatbelt off. He pulled me next to him and rubbed my shoulder lightly. I put my legs up to help my ankle. Yoongi yelled at the driver for being so forceful. I shook my head. "It's my fault Yoongi. I wasn't paying enough attention." I told him.

He turned me towards him. "Don't be sorry." Our faces were only inches apart now. He pulled me close to him and I closed my eyes. I felt his hand reach up and touch my face, but only for a second. "You had an eye lash on your cheek." He smirked knowing I was embarrassed. I thought he was going to do something else…

We arrived at the hospital and he walked me in to get checked out. The doctor said that I had sprained my ankle. He wrapped it up and gave me crutches. He told me to stay off of it for the next few days, but I would be better soon. We thanked him and headed back to the hotel.

"I feel bad that this happened to you." Yoongi said to me in the car. "Are you hungry? You should probably eat something to get your strength back up." I shook my head 'no.' "I'll treat you okay. What do you like?" He asked.

I smiled and looked at him. "You really don't have to." He insisted though, so I took a minute to think. "Alright, there is one thing that I really love." He waited as I paused. "I really love strawberries on vanilla ice cream."

"Then let's get you some strawberries and vanilla ice cream." Yoongi turned the car around to go to a nearby grocery store. We picked up the two items and decided to go sit outside at some tables at the store next to it. "Be careful." He said helping me to sit down.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

Namjoon and Jin went out to a store on the outer part of the city. There they got some cup ramen for cheap. They decided to sit outside at the tables in front of the store. They began to talk about random things before Namjoon noticed a couple show up. He began to freak out when he found out who they were. It was the girl and Yoongi. Jin couldn't see them, however, because he was facing Namjoon.

"You know, maybe we should just leave." Namjoon said trying to be cool about the situation. His eyes met with Yoongi's for a moment. He wasn't sure if Yoongi would call them over or just ignore them.

Yoongi saw that Jin and Namjoon were a few tables over, but the girl didn't seem to notice, especially since she was facing him. He decided to ignore them. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Jin or explain anything to Namjoon.

Jin stood up. "Sure, I should probably just throw this away anyway." He walked to the nearby trash can, and was about to throw it in, when he saw Yoongi out of the corner of his eye. He did a double take before he finally rested his eyes on Yoongi. He opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw the girl sitting there. He looked over the situation, realizing that they were alone together. The girl obviously wasn't interested in Jin anymore.

He balled his hand into a fist and took in a long breath. He let it out slowly and turned around. They hadn't noticed him anyway. Jin thought back only to realize that the girl had crutches next to her. Had she been hurt that bad? He wanted to turn back to her and help her, but he stopped himself. Yoongi would take care of her. He was responsible and caring.

The rest of the night, it bothered Jin that Yoongi had the girl. He knew that Yoongi was a good person and that he would never do anything to hurt someone, but it weighed heavily on him that he wasn't the one who had the girl's heart. He slept restlessly that night and tried his best to stay away from Yoongi. He wasn't ready to confront him quite yet.

On the other hand, Namjoon watched Jin until they got back to the hotel. He watched him sulk around and go to bed early. He knew Jin wasn't okay with the situation. He knew what he had to do. He was going to confront Yoongi.

When Yoongi returned to the hotel, Namjoon was the first one to greet him. Everyone else was asleep and Namjoon read until he came back. Yoongi was late. "What are you doing Namjoon?" Yoongi asked when he saw that Namjoon had waited up for him.

"You're really late coming in tonight. I saw you were out with that girl. What's going on between you two?" Namjoon asked. He knew Yoongi's answer would be short and concise because that's just how Yoongi was. He didn't like to waste time on something for it not to turn out.

Yoongi shook his head though, "I don't think that's any of your business, Namjoon. You should probably get some sleep though. We have a long day tomorrow. You want to look your best for the photo shoot. I'm going to bed." He began to walk away, but Namjoon stood up.

"You can tell me anything Yoongi. We're friends," Namjoon paused, "or more like brothers." Yoongi smiled. "If you like her, then talk to Jin about it. He really likes her, but seeing you with her hurts him."

Yoongi looked away, "I'll think about talking to him. You need to get some sleep before you get dark circles though." He put his arm and Namjoon and they went to bed.

READER P.O.V

The next morning, I woke up late. The group was already half ready. Misoo must have let me sleep in because of my ankle. I looked around and checked my phone. I had a message from my dad. He wished me luck like he always did. I smiled and put my phone down.

I was about to get out of my bed, when Misoo rushed over to me. "Hey, just stay there! I'll get you some breakfast. You need to rest up. You don't want to hurt your leg any further." She said pushing me back onto the bed.

As always, Misoo was trying to take care of me. I smiled, "Okay, but I have to go to the photo shoot today. There's some stuff I really need to clear up." I told her.

She shook her head. "You don't need to over work yourself."

"It's just an ankle. Besides, if I get on the bus, I'll just stay in there, but I have to make it to the bus to go to the photo shoot. I promise I won't over work myself if I go to the shoot." I told her. This was probably going to end up being a lie, but I had to get on that bus.

She smiled down at me. "Fine, you can get on the bus, but you HAVE to stay there. You understand?" I nodded sarcastically. She laughed and went to get me breakfast. I grabbed my crutches and hopped over to my backpack. I needed to change my clothes before we left.

When I got back to my bed, I noticed a message on my phone. My dad didn't usually send me two messages in the morning. I looked at the message that read: I hope I see you on the bus, and I hope you see me.

I didn't know who it was because it was an unknown number. I thought about who it could be. I assumed it was Yoongi since I had talked with him the most recently, but who could ever be sure of things like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

READER P.O.V

I boarded the bus with the help of Misoo. The guys were going to get on a little bit after us so I waited to leave in my bunk. Misoo told me to stay there until we got to the shoot. I groaned, but did as she said. I began to read my language book while waiting. I liked studying in my free time, but I also liked listening to music. I did that as I read, so I didn't notice when the boys boarded the bus.

Suddenly, my curtain was thrown open. It was Yoongi. He greeted me and then said, "I thought I was lazy, but look at you just relaxing in your bunk." He was being sarcastic. This seemed a bit odd since he was usually very blunt about things, but I went with it. "How's your ankle doing?"

"I'm feeling a lot better today, but I still can't work the shoot. But I guess you saw me now." I said opening my language book.

Yoongi looked at the book. "What kind of book is that?"

"It's my language book. I like to study up on stuff in my free time. I think language is really fun." I said holding my page between my fingers. He nodded. "Anyway, they probably want you out there, so you should get back out there. I'll see you later tonight when the shoot's done."

"Okay, bye," he closed the curtain and left the bus. It went silent, which was good for studying, but I suddenly felt anxious. The silence was something I hadn't heard in a long time. I guess I'd just gotten used to the noise always in my ear.

As I began to try and study again, I felt the need to go to the bathroom. I hopped out of my bunk and struggled to get my crutches under my arms. When I finished going the bathroom, I decided to walk around the bus. I looked in the cabinets at some of the food and then I looked through some of the manager's things for no apparent reason. I had no bad intentions to begin with. I then hobbled off to the boy's part of the bus. I again began to snoop through their things.

When I finished snooping around the bus, I noticed a camera sitting on the table in the back. I wasn't sure whose it was though. I turned it on to look through some of the pictures, but there weren't any pictures on the card. I looked around the room, although no one was even there, but I still felt like this required some stealth.

Now, I had no intention of stealing the camera, but I did want to go out and take some pictures with it. I put it in my bag and got off the bus. I looked around to see some of the scenery at the location. We were near Kyeong-wha Station.

The cherry blossoms were perfect to take pictures of. It seemed kind of touristy, but I didn't mind, they were beautiful no matter what. I looked through the lens of the camera and slowly hobbled down the pathway. I realized earlier that I had to leave my crutches behind to walk and take photos. I snapped a few photos before I started to feel tired.

Slowly, I sat down on one of the benches as a few couples walked past me. I looked up at the blue sky next to the pretty soft pink petals floating away with the wind. I reached down for the camera and took a picture of it. I stared at the picture after I'd taken it. It would probably turn out to be the best of the day.

"I don't know if you know this, but that camera's not yours." A low voice said over me. I looked up to see Jin standing over me.

I stood up, but forgot that my ankle was hurt and ended up falling back onto the bench. "I'm sorry. I didn't know whose it was. I didn't think anyone would notice. Do you know whose it is?" I asked.

He smiled and sat next to me. "It's mine. I was just coming back to the bus to get my face mist when I saw you sitting over here. I thought I might see how you're doing. Is your ankle okay?"

I nodded. "It's getting better, but don't tell Misoo that I'm walking around. I told her I would stay on the bus. I think the cherry blossoms are so beautiful, so I had to see them." Jin nodded. "Here's your camera back," I said and handed him the camera.

He took the camera and turned it on. "Have you taken many pictures yet?" I nodded as he looked through the pictures that I took. "These are really good."

"Thanks, um…about the other night…you just caught me off guard. I didn't mean to push you away or make you feel like I didn't like you. I like you, a lot, but I'm not a very open person. I like to keep to myself, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I should probably get back to the shoot." He got up and was about to leave when I caught him and told him he was leaving his camera. "It's alright, just keep taking pictures. When I'm done I want to see the most beautiful pictures ever on that camera. Okay?" I nodded and he left back to the shoot.

I smiled and stood up. I took some more pictures and wandered around a bit more before I bumped into Namjoon walking down the pathway looking at the petals as well. "Oh, sorry…Hey, it's you." He said and went on, "Are you feeling better today? I really didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have been so forceful around a woman." He apologized to me again.

"It's fine. I'll only be out for a few days. Besides, I'm up walking. Aren't I?" I said kicking my leg out, but as I did so, I fell backwards. Namjoon immediately put his arms around me to help me get upright again.

He smiled as I opened my eyes to see that I was clinging to him with all my strength. We stood up straight. "I guess I have to catch you wherever we go. Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded as we continued walking down the path. "That's a nice camera. Do you like photography?"

"Yeah, but it's actually Jin's. He's letting me borrow it for today. Do you know when he might be finished with the shoot?" I asked.

Namjoon looked away."Uh, he'll probably be done soon. I should get going though. I'll see you on the bus after the shoot." We said our goodbyes and he walked away. I quickly turned the camera on and took a picture of him. It turned out well.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump. "Did you get any good shots?" Jin asked when I turned around. "Let me look at the pictures you took while I was gone." I handed him the camera and watched as he looked through the pictures one by one. "These are really good."

"You think so?" I suddenly felt shy. "Anyone could have taken those photos. We should keep walking though so we're not in the way of anyone else." Jin nodded as we walked slowly farther down the pathway. "What do you like to take photos of, Jin?" I asked walking ahead of him looking at all the couples walking by hand in hand. I could hear the rumble of the train nearby.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

Jin held the camera up to his eye. He looked at the couples walking by, but didn't take any photos. His eyes stopped on the girl in front of him. He snapped a picture of her looking up at the blossoms as they fell around her. The lighting was perfect as she smiled and closed her eyes. He thought to himself, "Just stay this way forever, please."

"What do you like to take photos of, Jin?" She turned around just as he dropped the camera from his eye. "Jin?"

He snapped out of his daze and caught up to her. "I like to take pictures of anything really. I like scenery a lot though. No humans, just earth, you know?" She nodded and limped as she walked. "You should really sit or get your crutches." She shook her head and said she was okay, but Jin knew she was hurting.

On impulse, he put his arm around her and threw her arm around his neck. "Let me help you. You don't want to get even more hurt from walking." She looked up at him and smiled. "I know you said you thought our relationship was moving too fast, but I just want to protect you. Will you let me protect you?"

Her eyes went soft as he leaned down to look at her. "Yeah, thanks… for the help." He smiled and squeezed her waist close to his. They walked for awhile longer as he took pictures and she talked about anything and everything.

"I really love spring though. It's so pretty during spring. It's almost elegant. What about you? What's your favorite season?" She asked. Jin snapped out of his thoughts, even though he was thinking of how much he loved hearing her voice. "Favorite season?" She asked again.

"I love spring. It's beautiful. It's comfortable, but it sort of makes me want to dress up." He described not looking at her.

She laughed, "It's almost elegant."

"Yeah, elegant's the word, I guess." He said.

"That's what I just said." He was surprised that he didn't hear her say that and apologized for not listening better. "It's fine. In America, no one ever wants to apologize. It's sad because people get hurt all the time, but no one's willing to apologize. They just want blame others, just like they blamed my dad for what happened to…" She looked up at him suddenly realizing she was saying something she didn't want to.

"What happened to whom?" Jin asked.

She laughed and shrugged him off. "Oh, I wasn't saying anything. I was just rambling. We should probably get back to the bus though, it's getting late. They're probably done and Misoo is going to kill me."

"Yeah, we should get going." He said knowing she was avoiding whatever topic she just mentioned. They walked at a quicker pace now trying to get back. As they walked, the girl tripped. "Oh my…" He rushed over to her. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine; I don't think I can make it though. My ankle really hurts right now." Jin looked up ready to get help, but instead, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her back. "You don't have to do this Jin." She said put her arms around his neck.

"Let me protect you." He said now knowing how he felt about her. He approached the bus, now getting loaded with the equipment.

When they approached the bus, Misoo was waiting in front. "There you are! I've been worried about you." She yelled as they approached.

"I'm sorry; we just got caught up looking at the cherry blossoms. Aren't they beautiful this time of year?" The girl asked trying to avoid the obvious anger directed at her by Misoo.

Jin put her down carefully and went over to the guys after saying goodbye to both of them. "Are you hurt? Is that why was carrying you?" Misoo asked.

"No, I'm fine. Everything is fine, Misoo. Can you just let this one pass?" Misoo didn't seem convinced, but the girl smiled at her pleadingly. Misoo's exterior broke and she smiled. She was going to let it go because they were friends. "How was the shoot?" The girl asked when they boarded the bus again.

"It went really well. Those boys are hilarious. I actually have to tell you something." Misoo said. The girl nodded as Misoo pulled the girl aside to tell her a secret. "I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen, but I just have to say it."

"Well what is it?" the girl asked too impatient to let Misoo start her next sentence.

Misoo rolled her eyes and began to tell the girl, "I think I like Namjoon."

"What?!" The girl said not knowing how to react. What did this mean?

"I know it sounds weird, but we've been hanging around them even more these days because we're on their bus now and I've had some really good conversations with him. I think he likes me too. What do you think? Am I crazy for liking him?" Misoo said trying to catch her breath after having not taken one throughout her ramble.

All the girl could do was nod. Misoo giggled excitedly and left the room. The girl thought about what Misoo had said. She couldn't believe that she fell for Namjoon. The girl didn't like Namjoon as more than a friend, but the more she thought about his arms around her that night; the more she began to fall in love with his touch.

He'd caught her twice now and twice was enough for her to wonder about his intentions. "Maybe he was just being nice to me today?" She said out loud.

"What was that?" The girl heard from behind. She caught her breath and turned around slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

READER P.O.V

I turned around to see Yoongi behind me. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. "Hey, what are you doing back here?" I asked feeling a nervousness creep over me. I wished I had longer hair at that moment.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I heard you walked around today instead of staying on the bus." He said rubbing his hand over my arm. "So how are you?"

"I'm feeling better. I think the fresh air helped. How was the shoot?" I asked as he put his arm back at his side.

He suddenly looked away. I wasn't sure if he was feeling awkward or what, but he didn't look at me. "It was energetic as usual." He smiled, but I wasn't sure why. I prodded him until he finally had to tell me. "All I thought about was you."

I must have looked shocked when he said that because he put his arms up and shook his head. "Don't take that the wrong way. Please forget I said that." He was about to turn around, but I stopped him.

"I'm actually really flattered that you think of me. I mean, of all girls on this tour, you choose to think of the one that looks like a guy." I stopped and looked at him in surprise. "You're not gay, are you?" I whispered.

He leaned in tilting in his head to the side slightly, "If it makes you squirm, then I guess it's a secret." He bit his lip as he smirked.

I smiled at the tease and retorted with, "Then what does it mean if I think of someone else?"

"Like who?" He asked.

I looked around as if to find a name. "Oh I don't know, Misoo?"

"Then I guess I'll have to steal your heart before she does." I laughed and looked away. "I should get back to the guys up front. Let that ankle rest, okay?" I nodded as he left. I realized then that Yoongi was starting to grow on me. I might actually like him as well.

Later that night, we left to the next hotel for the next day. It was so early in the morning that it still felt like night when we finally got to unpack our bags. Misoo and I stayed in the same room again this time. We would have only a few hours to get some sleep so we almost immediately had lights out.

A few minutes after she'd turned off the lights, I found I couldn't sleep. "Misoo, do you really like Namjoon?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah, why?" She said. I shifted so I was facing her bed.

I thought for a moment. I hadn't expected an answer from her, so this was sort of awkward. "Should I talk to him for you?" I asked. I wasn't sure if that was the best idea, but it had come out of my mouth and I couldn't take it back now.

"Would you?" She reached up happily and turned on the light. "You'd really do that for me?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I talk to him sometimes. I figure, I might as well say something nice about you." I smiled as she jumped out of her bed in happiness. "Do you want to sleep next to me?" I asked. She hopped onto the bed, jumped up and down, and flopped down on her back next to me. "Please don't break the bed, Misoo. I have to sleep here, you know." She laughed and crawled under the sheets next to me.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

The next morning, the camera crew woke up early to follow the boys to wake the other crew members early. The boys had gotten the idea late that night to go wake up the crew to surprise them with a gift. Yoongi wasn't going to go at first because he didn't like early mornings, but for some reason he'd decided to go with them anyway.

The boys slowly crept into the hotel room one by one. They went into the makeup artist's room first. The cameras followed as Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jin into the makeup artist's room. Jimin, Yoongi, and Namjoon, however decided to explore elsewhere. The cameras weren't watching as they crept into the room shared with Misoo.

Yoongi stepped in first and noticed the two girls spooning in the bed. He raised his eyebrows and gave a little smirk, but didn't say anything. Jimin then crept in and his draw dropped. Surprised, he slapped at Yoongi's arms. "Are they…?" He began.

Namjoon, confused as to why Yoongi and Jimin hadn't moved, pushed forward to the front. He stood in shock, but then smiled along with Yoongi. The girl was cuddling Misoo. Their dream, however, didn't last long because when the camera crew came bustling in behind them, they woke up. Misoo and the girl jumped awake.

The girl saw that she was holding Misoo and pulled her hand back. "Uh!" She looked up and saw that there were cameras pointing her way. "What are you doing in here?" She asked sitting up. Misoo sat up, but realized she was still in her pajamas. The girl looked at her and tried to cover her up more.

Namjoon turned towards the group. "Come on guys! Let's get out of here." He waved his hands at the group and turned back at the girls, "Sorry about this stupid little prank." He closed the door as the group squeezed out.

The girl sighed as it was just them and Namjoon left in the room. "Sorry we interrupted you two with our little prank."

"We weren't really doing anything, but thanks for the apology." The girl said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

Suddenly, Misoo got up. The girl raised her eyes at Misoo's sudden confidence. Namjoon looked her over seeing that her pjs consisted of a silk tank and shorts. "It's fine, although I would have liked to have been prepared before being on camera."

He smiled, still looking her over. The girl rolled her eyes and sat back. "Next time, I'll make sure there aren't any cameras. I wouldn't want you to be exposed or anything on camera."

"Are you two done yet?" the girl said getting out of bed finally. "I'm going to take a shower now, so Namjoon's got to go." She said walking towards the bathroom.

Namjoon said good bye to Misoo and left. "Isn't he great?" She said running up to me.

"You really want me to answer that Misoo?" The girl asked. Misoo punched her in the shoulder and took her toiletry bag with her to the bathroom. The girl stood in her pajamas thinking about what the day would bring. She smiled as she thought about Namjoon walking in on her and Misoo sleeping together.

Later that day, Misoo and the girl got on the bus to follow the group to another shooting spot. They would be doing an interview and taking pictures with some fans. It was the first one that the girl had been to, so Misoo had to explain a few things.

The girl began to unload equipment with the group, as usual. She walked back and forth to the truck, but finally made her way back to the bus to get her bag. She looked around on the bus for her bag, when she saw Jimin sitting in the back looking at something.

She crept closer, trying not to disturb him, but he looked up at her. The bus was silent, which seemed odd for a work day. She looked at him without saying a word. "Do you need something?" He asked.

She shook her head, but then said, "Well, I was just going to get my bag. Do you know where it might be? It's huge and black."

He looked around the room, but then shook his head. "I don't see it in here. Sorry."

"Oh," she was about to leave, but stopped. "Aren't you supposed to be with the guys or something?" She asked.

Jimin looked back up her. "Jin asked me to get his camera. I kind of just ended up looking through the pictures though." He said with a small smirk on his face. "You want to take a look?" He asked.

The girl looked around as if he weren't talking to her anymore. Had he really just asked her to look at Jin's pictures with him? She crept towards him slowly. He noticed her hesitance and patted the seat next to him. She sat next to him slowly and looked at the pictures. They were pictures that they'd taken at Kyeong-wha Station. They were hers.

"Aren't these really pretty?" He said motioning towards her with the camera. She nodded and stared more at the pictures. He kept flipping through the pictures until he stopped on one that was different. It was of a girl. It was of her.

Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Jimin flipped to the next picture which was another picture of her, but this time you could see her face. She was smiling up at him. Jimin noticed it was her and looked at her. "Is this you?" He asked. The girl nodded. "Then are you and Jin dating?" He asked.

"They're not dating." A voice said. The two looked up to see Yoongi. The girl stood up, suddenly feeling remorse. "Jin wants his camera. Are you coming or not?" Yoongi asked. Jimin turned Jin's camera off and bounded out the door. Yoongi only stared at her before leaving the bus in silence. He looked sort of angry. He had felt a sudden surge of jealousy at that moment. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like it.

The girl hurried off the bus, still unable to find her bag. She rushed into the building to find the room where the boys would be getting ready and where the interview would be taking place. As she rushed around, she ran into a man. The man quickly apologized. "It's okay." The girl said. "I'm sorry. I'm with Bangtan Boys. I'm…" She trailed off. She couldn't find the word. "I'm an equipment loader." She said in english.

The man smiled. "You speak English?" He asked in perfect English.

The two began to have a conversation in full English. "What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know. I'm Eric Nam." He said holding out his hand.

The girl took his hand and at that moment they heard footsteps coming towards them. They looked up to see all of the Bangtan Boys. They let go and walked over to the group. Yoongi and Namjoon eyed Eric as they approached. "Hi guys," they said now switching back to Korean.

"What were you two talking about?" Namjoon asked not realizing his rudeness.

The two looked at each other. "Nothing really." Eric said.

Down the hallway, the girl heard her name being called by Misoo. "Looks like I have to go." She said in Korean. She turned to Eric, "It was nice meeting you. I hope we can talk again." He nodded and she ran off.

Most of the boys looked around a little confused, but Namjoon had picked up most of it and knew that they had made plans to do something. "Why don't we get to the interview?" Eric said and the boys left the hallway into the studio.

READER P.O.V

I rushed to see to Misoo's problem. "Is everything okay?" I asked. She shook her head and told me how one of the translators was having problems and they needed someone to go out to help. "What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

Misoo raised her eyebrows at me. "You have to go out there."

I shook my head vigorously. "I can't go out in front of all those people and try and translate. I'll probably get stuff wrong or freeze up. Why don't you go out there? You know English pretty well."

"PD Nim requested you. We have to get you fixed up to go out there though. The makeup team is excited to work on a girl for once. This should be fun!" She said and shoved me into one of the makeup chairs.

I could feel her putting what felt like lots of makeup on my face. "Are you sure all of this is necessary?" I asked. She nodded and told me to go change my clothes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?" She didn't say anything, but I could tell that she was going to have fun making me look really girly.

In the dressing room, I looked at the set of clothes. They were really pretty. I had never really worn anything this pretty. I came out in the skirt and showed Misoo. She applauded and sat me back in the chair. "Now one final touch." She said. I closed my eyes to feel something coming over my head.

I opened my eyes to see a full head of hair on my head. I hadn't had a full head of hair since I was little. "Wow," I said staring at my reflection. I looked completely different.

"Its show time you guys!" One of the producers came in and yelled.

Misoo held my shoulders. "You got this. Just go out and translate the best you can." I nodded and headed towards the bright lights.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

You walked out to see that they hadn't started yet, but they were going to bring the boys out in a few minutes after things were started. Eric greeted you warmly. He looked you over and said, "Wow, you look really different."

Suddenly, you became nervous. "Oh, do you like it? It's sort of over the top." You said playing with strands of the chestnut brown wig. You could see Eric nodding. "Really?" You asked.

"Of course. You look really pretty." There was a pause as you took the compliment with a small smile. "We should prepare for the show." He said snapping you into "translator mode." "I'll be sitting over here and you can sit next to me if you want to." You nodded knowing you'd feel safe with him next to you. He's a really good translator, so you might not have to do as much with him around. "The guys will be coming out soon, so I'll let you take a look at these cards really quick." He handed you the cards just as the guys began to come onto the floor.

You looked down at the cards, not even realizing they were coming in. The boys, however, noticed you. They each stared at you wondering who you might. They couldn't see your face, but they didn't know if they'd ever seen you before. They couldn't recognize you with the new clothing on.

"Here are the cards back." You said in english to Eric as you handed them back to him. He nodded and began to talk to you about the cameras. You nodded as he explained in the english. It was definitely a lot easier to hear everything in english because you weren't becoming lost in translation as easily.

Across the room, the boys could sort of hear the conversation happening. Yoongi and Jin were making conversation because they weren't really good with english, so they didn't care. Namjoon, Jungkook, and Jimin, on the other hand, leaned in to hear more of the conversation. Namjoon could only make out part of it, but enough to know they were only talking business. It still made him jealous. Jungkook and Jimin were more interested in hearing the girl talk. She seemed interesting and familiar. Taehyung and Hoseok talked, but still kept their eye on the girl. They were intrigued, but weren't worried about the conversation.

When Eric finished up, you sat back down on the chairs and looked around the room. You hadn't really noticed the guys until that moment. You ended up making eye contact with Jungkook by accident. Both of your eyes widened in surprise, until he broke the contact with a smirk coming across his face.

You appreciated his dorkiness and let out a giggle. In nervousness, you covered your smiled with your hand and looked away from him. Jungkook could feel something inside of himself as he looked at you laugh. He thought maybe it was just anxiety from the lack of sleep and the excitement of the show, but it didn't feel the same as those things.

Namjoon saw you laughing and scrunched his eyebrows. He tried to match up to where your eyes were looking to see that you had been communicating with Jungkook. Being in the back row, he figured no one could see him slowly slip out of his chair to walk over to where Eric was standing nearby. "Who is she?"

"Oh her?" Eric asked pointing over towards you. Namjoon nodded. "She's..." Before he could continue they were all called to their places. The show was beginning.

You stayed across the room, waiting for your chance to translate something on the spot. The show went on as usual, until you were called on to translate something. You translated the phrase as quickly as you could. You smiled when the cameras panned away from you. You had done your job, but it wasn't over.

"Come over here and say hi to everyone!" Eric said and waved you over. You stood up in surprise and began to hobble over to the group in your heels. You were only a few steps in when you tripped over a cord lying on the ground. The crowd gasped as you hit the floor. You landed on your ankle and cried out in pain.

The boys came rushing over to you along with some of the staff. Eric tried to laugh it off as you were carried out of the room. The boys were told to stay on air, but they pleaded with the staff so they let Jin, Jimin, and Yoongi follow you out.

You watched quietly as everyone around you rushed in panic as you tried to get sweaty wig hairs unstuck from your forehead. The staff brought you an ice pack and wrapped up your ankle. You requested that you not go to a hospital. "It's no big deal. I'll be fine. I just tripped." You explained.

Jimin shook his head, "You screamed when you fell. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. It wasn't even my bad ankle. I hate to not be able to help because I hurt myself again." You explained.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about again? How long have you been here?" Jimin asked.

"Jimin, she's been here for a long time. She went from a crew member to one of our translators." Jin said. He'd recognized you and felt fairly proud of himself. He smiled at you to reassure you that he knew who you were. "I really think you should get some rest for awhile to regain strength in both of your ankles." He ordered and stood up. "I should probably go back out there." You nodded and wished him luck as he walked out the door.

"I hope you get better and stop being such a klutz." Yoongi said with an eyebrow raised. You rolled your eyes and hit his arm. "Hey! Don't hit the money maker here!" He smiled and looked to Jimin. "Could you leave us alone for a second?" Jimin nodded uneasily, but left.

You wondered a bit about what Yoongi wanted to talk about since he was angry at you for spending so much time with Jin. "What do you want to talk about in private?" You asked.

"You look really beautiful. I didn't get the chance to tell you that earlier." You shook your head after the compliment, but Yoongi continued. "I want you to listen to something later. I can't show you right now, but I want to find you sometime to listen to it." He explained. You were a bit confused by what he was saying, but you agreed with him rather than asking his questions he wouldn't answer to begin with.

Then, Yoongi stood up and left the room. You figured they would leave you to sleep, but you didn't expect Jimin to come back in. You opened your eyes when you felt someone staring at you. You looked up to see Jimin over you. With his head tilted to the side and his blank expression, he almost looked like a puppy.

You let out a small giggle when he didn't move. "You look like a puppy." You said in a hoarse voice, making Jimin lean in towards you. "Your makeup is a little smudged." You say leaning in to look at his eyeliner.

Your eyes meet and your gaze holds. Slowly, you reach up to fix it. He closes his eyes and waits for your touch. When your fingers touch next to his eye, he flinches and you pull back. "Sorry." You say and look away.

His eyes flutter open. "I'll have one of the makeup girls fix it later. I just want to ask you something." You nod so he continues. "Do you like Jin or Suga?"

You scrunched your eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"I mean, Jin has pictures of you on his camera and Suga has been really different with you around. I just didn't know if you were in a relationship with either of them." He explained.

You thought for a moment on what he'd said. "I don't like either of them that way." You explain, no longer feeling his body heat near you when he backs away from you.

"Oh," he sighed in relief. "I'm glad." Before you could question him, one of the producers called him away. "I'll see you later." He said and ran off.

READER P.O.V

I watched as Jimin left the room to go back to the show. What had he meant when he'd said he was glad? I wanted to ask him more questions about what he'd said. I wanted to know if he really meant he was going to see me later or if just meant it as a good bye.

Now that I couldn't get up on my own, I decided to rest even though there was a whole crew rushing around me constantly. My eyes opened when I heard a loud bang. I turned over to see Jimin cursing to himself. I began to giggle at him until he noticed me. My smile faded and I turned back over quickly.

He came over to me and stood over me. "What are you laughing at?" He retorted. I turned over and pushed him in the abdomen, suddenly realizing how much stronger he was than me.. He smiled and pushed a wheelchair over to the couch. "Get on." He said.

"What's with the wheelchair?"

"You hurt your other ankle, so I thought you might want a way to get around. Besides, we have to get back on the bus now. If you get on, I'll push you to the bus." He patted the seat and waited for my response.

I weighed my options and nodded. "Fine, but I won't let you push me around after this. You have to stay strong for your performances." He rolled his eyes and helped me onto the wheelchair. I got situated in the chair before he began to wheel me off.

I held on as we left the room. "Wait, is this the way out?" I asked as he wheeled me farther down a long hallway.

"Sorta…" I looked up to see his upside down smile.

My eyes got big, "Where are you taking me then?!" I asked in a panic.

Jimin laughed and I suddenly felt a thump on the back. He'd gotten on the back and was rolling us through the hallways. We both let out screams as we whizzed through the halls. "Aaaaahhhh!" I yelled as we started down a hallway with a dead end. Realizing that there was no way out, I looked up at Jimin. "We're gonna crash!" I screamed.

His eyes widened and he put his foot on the floor to try and stop us. We were too close to the wall for him to be able to stop us. I had to take things into my own hands and jump out. "I'm jumping!" I said and jumped as quickly as I could before the chair ran into the wall.

On the floor, I looked to see Jimin next to me. He'd jumped as well but I didn't notice in my haste. The wheelchair sat still against the wall. I let out a breath that I hadn't noticed I'd been keeping. "Thank goodness we jumped. I would have been toast." I said letting out a bit of a laugh.

When I turned to look at Jimin, I saw tears in his eyes. His hair hung slightly over his eyes as he looked at the floor. "Is something wrong?" I asked. He looked at up me slowly and moved closer to me. I looked him in the eyes, but didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly, his arms were around me. "Are you okay?" He breathed into my ear. I slowly put my arms around him as well and whispered that I was okay. He kept his arms around me longer than I thought he would. In this time, I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway, and I looked to see…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

READER P.O.V

I could see Jin standing at the end of the hallway in awe. I released Jimin and tried to stand up quickly, but only fell back to the ground. Jimin held my forearm as Jin rushed down the hallway to me. "Are you two alright?" He asked checking me over first. "Are your ankles hurting?" His hands slowly moved over my ankles still wrapped up.

"I'm fine." I held Jin's hand covering my ankle.

Jin smiled and looked at the chair against the wall. "What happened anyway?"

"I was being irresponsible." Jimin put his head down apologetically. "I was riding on the back of her chair and we almost ran into the wall. I'm so sorry." he whispered to Jin.

I shook my head. "Don't feel bad." I tried to reassure him so he wouldn't feel guilty, but it was hard when he constantly blamed himself for bad things that happened. "Jin, could you help me back into the chair." Jin nodded and turned the chair towards me so I could be helped up.

Jimin struggled to stand, but leaned against the wall to stay up. "I'll help you, Jimin." Jin offered his broad shoulders for Jimin to put his arm around.

I watched as Jimin struggled not to cry in front of us, while Jin comforted him. I followed close behind, wheeling myself out the door. We walked around to the very back of the building, right around the corner, where the bus was waiting for us all. I could see Namjoon and Jungkook through the tinted windows of the bus towering over us.

The manager ran out to help Jimin and Jin on the bus. I could see Namjoon jump up from his seat and come out the door to see me. "You look like you need some help." He teased holding his hand out to me. I nodded and put my arm around his neck as he slid his arm underneath my legs and my back.

He hauled me onto the bus with strength I didn't really know was there, especially after working so hard on the show. He set me down on the couch in the more open area of the front of the bus. The manager scolded Jimin for getting hurt, but didn't ask about how. The bus was loaded and ready to leave so the doors closed.

I looked at Namjoon sitting near my feet and Jungkook asleep on the other side of the bus with Jimin to lean on. Jimin would look at me and then look away awkwardly. I felt bad that he felt bad, but I couldn't find the words to say to him.

Behind me, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Jin. "Do you want me to take you to your bunk to get some rest?" He asked. I shook my head. "Okay, if you need anything, I'll be right over here." He pointed behind him where there was a small booth where a table sat in the middle. I nodded again and turned back to my language book. I studied more in my free time, now that I would have a lot of it.

"I can't believe you got hurt." Namjoon said out of the blue. I looked up at him and then over at Jimin. Jimin looked worried. "What exactly happened, anyway?"

"I wasn't being careful going down the hallways and slipped. It's no big deal really." Jimin lied. Jin and I both knew what he was lying, but neither of us said anything about the issue. I figured he felt guilty enough anyway.

That night, I chose to sleep on the couch rather than in the small bunk I had. The blanket that lay over my feet began to make them feel suffocated, so I began to kick in the middle of the night. I was in a state of being half awake and half asleep. I could see, but I couldn't quite control my actions. It was a feeling I knew all too well and feared every night. "Aaah! It's so hot." I said rolling onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Are you alright?" the bus driver asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said a little too loudly. "Jin oppa!" I yelled out. In my head, I was praying that he didn't hear me and for my mouth to just be quiet, but I was wrong.

There was a faint rustling sound as Jin came from the back of the bus. "Um," he said from behind me. "Did you just yell for me?" He asked kneeling next to me on the floor.

"Yeah, oppa." I whined. "Take off my blanket. It's so hot in here." I said continuing to kick at the blanket.

He looked over me and put and hand to my forehead before he helped me get the blanket off. "Are you alright? You're on the floor and you're cheeks are turning really red. Are you, perhaps, drunk?" He asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Are you asleep again?" I nodded this time and opened my eyes. He put his arms underneath me and helped me back onto the couch.

"Oppa?" I paused. How could I say that! "I like you," another pause, "but I like Yoongi too. And Misoo likes Namjoon. I'm kind of jealous. He's nice too. You guys are all so nice." I said. My brain was exploding just as I could feel my heart breaking. I was now crying, in front of Jin, of all people. "What do I do?"

"Well, this is…" I could tell he didn't know what to say. Heck, I would already be gone if someone told me that. "I don't know if you'll remember this in the morning." What was he about to say?! Please don't say anything! I'm awake. I'm just...not awake. "I like you too. I mean, I just figured you didn't like me as much as I like you. Plus, with Yoongi liking you, I didn't want to get in the way of anything." I wanted to stay awake longer to tell him how I really felt and that I shouldn't have said those things in front of him, but I didn't. I drifted off to sleep quietly for the rest of the night.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

The next morning, she woke up with a massive headache, but no pain in her ankles. Before everyone was awake, she hobbled into the bathroom. She looked at the notifications on her phone seeing that she had one from her father. She didn't open it. She knew what it said. It always said the same thing.

She stared at her phone, suddenly seeing teardrops on her phone. She grabbed some toilet paper and pressed it over her eyes almost as if someone was watching her and she didn't want them to see. Her sobs were louder than she had intended and those awake outside could hear her.

Yoongi stood near the door. He wanted to knock or at least to know who it was in there, but he didn't. Jimin was also awake, but still in his bunk. He listened to her and tried to block it out. He figured if he didn't hear it, he wouldn't feel so bad.

Finally, the girl came out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry I took so long." She said to Yoongi standing outside the door.

He looked over her seeing that her eyes were red and puffy. "Don't worry about it." He said wanting to say more to her, but didn't know exactly what to say. He went into the bathroom as she struggled to get to her bed down the hallway.

"Hey," she heard suddenly from below. She looked down to see Jimin sticking his head out. "Are you alright?" He motioned for her to come down to where he was.

She didn't want to look at him, but she sat down next to him. "I'm fine. Did you sleep well?" She asked thinking about what had happened earlier with Jin. She could feel herself get goosebumps just thinking of all the things she'd said.

"You're crying." He mentioned under his breath. She raised her eyebrows as he reached a hand up to her cheek. She closed her eyes when she realized what he was doing. He put his thumb to the droplet of her tear and wiped it away. She opened her eyes to see him smiling. "I guess I'm returning the favor from before."

She shrugged. "It's whatever." She suddenly noticed his hand still cupping her cheek. She pushed him off of her and stood up. "I'm going to get ready. You should too. They'll probably need you soon."

He nodded and rolled out of bed onto the floor with a thud. "Ow!" He cried. She looked at him with wide eyes as JHope jumped out of his bed. "I'm okay you guys. I'm fine." The girl let out a sigh of relief.

JHope bent down next to Jimin to help him up to his feet. The girl watched as the two loudly interacted with one another. She watched and began to laugh as they yelled back and forth followed by laughing. JHope turned to her as they were all laughing. "Wait," they all fell silent. "Are you that girl who got hurt during the basketball game?"

Remembering that she had been hurt, now noticed the pain in her ankles. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I hurt my other ankle yesterday as well."

Hobi thought for a second on what she said. "Wait! You're the beautiful girl who was on stage?!" He asked. She nodded again. "Oh, I hadn't even noticed it was you. I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You're so cute when you're nervous." He said reaching down to pinch her cheeks.

She face lit up in surprise. "Uh, Hobi hyung, you should probably stop." Hobi looked at Yoongi from the door of the bathroom. "She has work to do." Yoongi said trying to dry his hair with a towel.

Hobi rolled his eyes and smiled down at the girl. "I guess I'll see you later." He said and went into the bathroom after Yoongi. Jimin only smiled and went into the living area of the bus. The girl watched in silence as they all went on about their day.

"Are you feeling better." She heard from behind. She turned to see Misoo behind her.

"Yeah, I'm better. I can finally walk again without feeling too bad."

As Misoo and the girl had polite conversation, there was a soft moaning sound coming from one of the bunks. The told Misoo to be quiet as she listened more closely to what was making the noise. They both stood still as the noise revealed it's face. It was Namjoon sleeping in Misoo's bunk.

"Misoo!" the girl yelled out, but was immediately pulled to the side with her mouth covered."What are you doing?! You know you can't have a relationship with any of the group members."

"You think I don't know that? He just sort of appeared in my bed last night. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know...kick him out!" She said feeling the heat rise to her head. Namjoon slowly got out of bed behind them.

Misoo looked at the girl in anger. "Who are you to judge?! You're the one going back and forth between Yoongi and Jin. Don't act like you don't like you aren't interested in them." She shot back.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "I'm not going back and forth. At least I haven't slept with them."

Misoo rolled her eyes and walked away from her as Namjoon was finally coming to. The girl realized her words were harsh, but didn't go after Misoo. She turned around to look at Namjoon. Maybe she could reason with him. "What's wrong with you?!" She said pushing Namjoon against the empty bunks.

"What are you talking about?" He said rubbing his eyes.

The girl grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the very back room of the bus. "You need to listen to me. You can't sleep with Misoo anymore. Just go on about your business. She can't lose her job right now."

He looked her over, not really paying attention. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you all of a sudden climb into her bed? It's not like you guys have been dating or anything." The girl said putting her hand on her hip.

Namjoon looked to see if anyone was watching. "I heard what you said to Jin last night." The girl looked away anxiously knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I like you too, but I really like Misoo."

"Well that makes me feel great." She looked away from him ready to leave.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, in turn, pulling her back to him. "What I'm trying to say is…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

"...can you give me some time to figure it out?" He asked watching her eyes dart from left to right, but never landing on him. "What are you thinking?"

She looked at her hands starting to shake. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest and as she felt her eyes beginning to sting, she turned away from him. She could feel her tears begin to hit the floor and blur her vision. It was happening again. "I…" she muttered before she was whipped around into Namjoon's arms.

"What's wrong?" He commanded over her as she fell into the warmth of his chest and cried. She didn't say anything, but let him hold her.

However, these actions didn't go unseen. Misoo could see them as she went to find the girl to talk to her about their fight earlier. She watched as Namjoon put his arms around the girl and stroked her back lightly. Misoo wanted to say something or to tell them to stop, but instead she just felt hurt. She turned away and was beginning to leave when she bumped into Jin.

Jin was on his way to find Namjoon and could see them from where he was standing next to Misoo. Misoo made her way to the front of the bus silently as Jin's heart broke. He could feel a deep pain in his chest watching the scene out of context. He could have told them to stop or asked them about it, but he only turned to follow Misoo back to the front.

READER P.O.V

I wiped off the snot coming from my nose with my hand and sniffled. My eyes were red and pain was beginning to show again in my ankles. I pulled away from him and walked back into the empty bathroom. I wasn't sure if he was going to come after me, but I wouldn't have answered him either way.

He may have been surprised by my actions being so out of context, but my reasons were valid. He had said the same thing my father had said the day he...I couldn't bear it. I had cracked. The emotions continued to pour out while I lay in my bunk trying not to think about him, but of the day ahead of me.

"It's time to go!" I heard Misoo call from outside my bunk. She didn't sound happy at all. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't turn to face her at that moment. I wiped off my tears and changed my shirt before I got off of the bus.

We were at the next location where there would be a fansign, but first we would be going to our hotel. I had my bag on my shoulder as we entered. I was supposed to room with Misoo, but I wasn't sure if that would still work with how things had been going.

I walked down the hallway to the room to see Namjoon standing in front of the hotel door. I wanted to turn around and leave, but he noticed me.

I approached him warily. "What are you doing out here?" I asked folding my arms.

"I'm waiting for Misoo."

I nodded. "If she sees us talking to each other, she'll think you were waiting for me. I'll just go until you're done. Okay?"

"Okay." I began to walk away, but he pulled me back. "Can I talk to you later though? I mean, I'll see you?"I looked him over and gave no reply. I pulled away from his grasp to go find a place to stay until he was done talking to Misoo.

Around the corner I found a couch and some chairs in front of the vending machine. I plopped down on the couch to close my eyes to sleep for awhile. I figured they had a lot to talk about. For a little while, I slept peacefully, until I heard a sudden rattling sound. I turned over, but the noise continued so I opened my eyes. I woke up to see Jimin's puppy dog eyes looking up at me from the ground. He was sitting in front of me just staring. "Um…" I asked as he backed away from me. "What's up, Jimin?"

"I got you a juice." He said handing me a juice from the vending machine. I took it and looked it over. That had been the noise I'd heard. I sat up to take a drink from it while Jimin sat down next to me on the other end of the couch. "What are you doing out here and not in your room?"

"Misoo's talking to Namjoon and I didn't want to disturb them." I lied. He nodded and opened his drink slowly. "What are you doing out here?"

I took a sip realizing I had asked a stupid question. "I was just getting a drink." He smiled. I should have figured that, but I had already asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I looked down at my hands cupping the cold juice.

"I don't know. I just...well...earlier when you were crying. I just didn't know if you were still upset about that."

I shook my head. "It's fine now. I'm fine." There was a huge pause while we drank in silence. I looked at him staring at me blankly. I watched his eyes move over me without hesitation. He didn't even seem fazed by the fact that I was watching him watch me. "What is it?" I finally asked.

"What's what?"

"What are you looking at? Is there something on me?" I asked with a little laugh.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're just kind of cute when you're all balled up with your pillow." His smile was small, but he blushed hard when he made the comment. In turn, I blushed too. My legs were near me on the couch as I hugged my giant pillow closer.

"You're blushing." I said reaching over to his cheeks. They were so fluffy and soft. I almost want to just run my hand over them, but I thought that might be weird so I pulled away quickly after just barely pinching them.

He continued to look down as he retorted, "So are you."

"It's getting late. You should probably go back to your room." I said in nervousness.

While looking away from him, I waited for his answer, but it never came. I could hear him come towards me. I could feel the heat from his body, he was so close. I turned to him only inches from me. He looked serious as if he had something important to say. "You should come to my room. I'm rooming with Jungkook so I'm sure he won't mind us." He offered with a smirk.

His eyes gleamed and I knew I couldn't say 'no.' I followed him to his room down the hallway. He carried my bag while I held tight to my pillow. He opened the door to Jungkook passed out on his bed. I laughed to myself as Jimin put my bag down on the bed. "I can't believe he's already asleep?!" He said.

"He's probably just tired from all of the work he's been doing." I said standing over him while Jimin turned on the TV.

Jimin looked over Jungkook as well. "Kookie." He whispered.

My eyebrows raised as Jungkook shifted in his sleep. His eyes flickered, but didn't open. I glanced over his face. He looked calm as he slept. I hadn't realized that he had a small mole under his bottom lip. His hair even fell perfectly around his face even when he shifted.

"Why are you just staring? Do you like him?" Jimin teased running over to my side. "Do you want to watch some TV or something while you wait?" He asked pulling me over to the bed. I nodded and watched him flip through the channels in silence.

I picked silently at my fingers until his hand rested over mine. "Is something wrong, Jimin?"

"You shouldn't pick at your fingers. Your hands won't be pretty if you do that. You should stay pretty." His hand moved from mine and back onto the remote. He continued to flip through the channels as if he hadn't said anything.

I looked up at him. "Well aren't you smooth?!" I said making him jump. "You're acting smooth and trying to hand out compliments to me. I see what you're doing." I rolled my eyes playfully smirking.

He smiled, "What am I doing exactly?"

I punched him in the arm. "Let's play a game!" His brow furrowed and I motioned for him to come close to me. I turned so I was facing him on the bed. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Okay, I'll go first. Truth or dare." He immediately asked not giving me a chance to have the upperhand. He turned off the TV while I thought on this for a second. He seemed like a fairly creative person, so I picked truth. "Alright...are you really a boy or a girl?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't think it's a secret that I'm a girl. You just wasted your first question. My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said with no hesitation.

I figured as much and looked around the room. "I dare you to...do a handstand for more than 30 seconds."

He shook his head at me, "You call that a dare. I'd do it even if it wasn't a dare." However, he stood up and I opened a timer on my phone. I yelled 'go' and watched as he tried to keep his balance. It was funny to watch, but I wondered if I was laughing too loud for Jungkook. I looked at him for a second before I heard a thud. Jimin had hit the floor.

I rushed over to his side. "Are you okay?" I asked helping him up. He nodded and denied that he had failed by more than five seconds.

"Alright, your turn." I nodded and boldly chose to do a dare. "I dare you to...pinch Jungkookie's cheeks."

My eyebrows scrunched without me really thinking about it."Why is that a dare?"

"I want to get a picture of his squishy cheeks." He pulled out his phone and motioned for me to go over to the sleeping Jungkook. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Come on. Just one photo."

I looked over Jungkook again as Jimin positioned himself to take a cute picture of Jungkook. Sighing, I reached my fingers up to his face. I hadn't touched them before he began to shift in his sleep. Quickly, we backed away like children playing a game of stealth.

"Are you sure he won't wake up?" I asked Jimin standing behind me. He nodded and I crept closer to Jungkook. Slowly, I grasped his pinkish cheeks in between my thumb and index finger when he grabbed onto my wrists.

In panic, I tried to pull away, but he only pulled me closer to him. He whispered, "Jimin, I've already told you to stop messing with me." Without realizing it, he had pinned me onto the bed next to him where he finally opened his eyes to see me and not Jimin.

Jimin stood in silence still with his phone out as Jungkook came to. I only looked up at him in silence as he began to speak.


	12. Chapter 12

READER P.O.V

"I'm just going to have to punish you then." He finished, but suddenly realized it wasn't Jimin underneath him. I could feel my eyes widen as he began to wake up completely. "Um...I'm so sorry!" He yelled jumping up from his position.

I could only lie there where he'd pinned me. "We were just playing, Kookie." Jimin said nervously.

Jungkook glanced back at me still lying there. He blushed and looked at Jimin standing next to him now. "I didn't realize you were here."

"You know…" I said sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. "I should probably get going. I bet Namjoon and Misoo are done talking. I'll see you later." I didn't even bother to grab my things as I rushed from the stuffy, awkward room.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

Down the hallway, Jin spotted the girl standing outside of Jimin and Jungkook's room with a worried look on her face. Immediately, he rushed to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. The girl jumped at his voice. "Sorry. Did I scare you?"

The girl shook her head and looked calmer. "No, I'm just having a hectic night tonight. I really just want to go back to my room and sleep."

"Oh, do you want me to walk you there?" He asked the girl.

The shook her head again. "I can't go to my room right now. I have to wait for Namjoon and Misoo to finish talking. And I kind of left my stuff in there." She pointed to Jimin and Jungkook's room behind her.

Jin's brow furrowed. He had a lot of questions, but he didn't ask. "I'll sit with you until they're done talking. And when you can go inside I'll get your stuff for you. Those two boneheads will probably fall asleep soon anyway."

The girl nodded. He showed her over to where the elevators were and pressing the up button. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's nice outside tonight, so...I thought we could watch the stars. I mean, we'll sleep when we're dead. Right?" He chuckled. She giggled next to him and got onto the next open elevator.

They rode the elevator up in silence given that it was just one of those situations. They didn't mind it though. There wasn't much to say between them anyway. However, as soon as they saw the sky from the rooftop, they awed. "It's so pretty up here." She said.

"Yeah," Jin muttered; having a moment of his own to stop and stare at her. "Can I ask you something?" The girl turned and approved silently. "What's your relationship with Namjoon?" The girl was silent. She didn't know how to answer, so Jin rephrased. "I mean, I saw you two hugging and I didn't know if you were also in a relationship with him or something?"

The girl shook her head. "No, Jin. Namjoon and I aren't anything. I mean… I know what I said last night about liking him, but it's so hard to explain." She put her hands against her face. "Just know that what I have with you is more than anything I feel for Namjoon. I don't like him that way, especially since he and Misoo are close."

"Then why was he hugging you earlier?" Jin asked, suddenly getting crabby.

"Because my dad died!" The girl yelled with tears welled up in her eyes. She fell to the ground and began to sob.

Jin stood in place for a moment trying to process what she said before he realized what she'd said. Immediately, his arms wrapped around her on the ground. They sat in silence so long that they fell asleep on the ground holding one another.

For a while, Jin looked at the stars, but his eyes became hazy and the next thing he knew the sun was rising. He woke up to find her in his arms, but she was still asleep. He didn't move from where he was even though his phone had been buzzing all morning.

"Mmm…" He heard the girl grumble from his chest suddenly. She was waking up and maybe just in time for them to find the group before they found them. "Is it morning?" She asking moving her head so she could see him.

He nodded and the two sat up together. "We kind of slept here last night." He smiled. It began to fade when worry crossed the girl's face. She pulled out her phone to see all the texts and phone calls from Misoo.

"We have to get back downstairs before anyone realizes where we're at." She said standing up in a panic. Jin hadn't expected her to look so worried. He, however, remained calm.


	13. Chapter 13

OMNISCIENT P.O.V.

The girl rushed down the stairs with Jin close behind her. Even though they were going down the stairs, they were still breathing like they'd just finished a tough workout. "What are we going to do?" She asked as they reached the floor the group was staying on.

In the hallway, Jin could hear the boys talking about their search. "You go get your stuff and talk to them. I'll go to the bus so they don't think we had anything to do with each other."

She frowned. "What do I tell them about last night? About you?"

Jin glanced at her still wearing yesterday's clothes. He wanted to smile, but his heart was pounding in his ears and he didn't want to make her feel more embarrassed than she already was. "Tell them you ended up sleeping on that couch and woke up in the morning to go for a walk or something. It'll be fine." The girl nodded as Jin took her head. "I'm sorry about last night. I really am." Then he pushed the door to the stairwell and bounded down the stairs.

The girl turned to the group down the hallway. They hadn't seen her. She took a few steps forward and waved her hand at them. "Guys! What's going on?" She asked. They looked over to her with surprise and relief. Misoo ran to her as the boys came in a few steps behind her.

"Oh my god! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. And where's Jin?" She asked hugging her.

The girl hugged her back. "I just needed to take a walk. I had to clear my head and I ended up sleeping out here. I don't know where Jin is. I thought he was with you guys." She told them. The boys faces went from relieved to worried yet girl looked from face to face suddenly catching Yoongi's eye. Their eyes held for a moment and she knew what he was thinking. "Well, I'm just glad your safe. Next time, tell me before you go." The girl nodded as the group continued their search for Jin.

READER P.O.V.

I looked at Yoongi knowing that he probably knew about as much as I did. "Where were you really?" He asked as the group walked farther ahead of us. His hands grazed mine. I knew he wanted to hold my hand, but he was resisting the urge to just drag me away and talk to me.

"Nowhere. Why does it matter to you?" I asked trying not to give it away.

"What were you doing with Jin?" He whispered with more intensity.

I could see Jimin's head slightly turned in our direction. He was definitely trying to listen. "We talked. Now leave me alone." I said catching up to where Misoo was. I linked my arm with hers and walked faster to get away from Yoongi.

When we finally went back to the bus, Jin was waiting outside for us. He had changed his clothing. Good idea on his part. "Hyung!" Jungkook yelled running to Jin. Jin smirked. "Where were you?"

"I slept on the bus. What's up with you guys?" He said. His hair shimmied with the slight gust of wind. It was like he was sparkling, even though he was just wearing a tee shirt and jeans. My heart jumped a bit.

We all got on the bus ready for the next long ride. Taehyung and Yoongi went to their bunks while Namjoon and Misoo took the back room.I watched as Namjoon gave me a slight glance. I wondered what they were going to talk about. To do.

Jin, Jungkook, Jimin, and Jhope stayed in the common area to hang out. Jhope laid out a set of cards while Jin took a spot next to me. Jimin stared for a moment with puppy dog eyes as Jungkook took a spot on the other side of me. "Have you guys played Pitch before?" I asked. They shook their head. "I'll teach you."

"I'm hungry. Does anyone want food?" Jhope asked. Jungkook and I nodded. "What do you want?" Jhope asked look between the two of us.

I looked at Jungkook now. His lips formed a smirk. "Whatever she wants." I shook my head. "Surprise us." I smiled at him.

The bus began to move and we all began to hear the wheels below us. As Jhope got the snacks, we started to hand out cards. The bus began to jostle as we entered a bumpy area. Hitting a pothole, I grabbed onto Jungkook's thigh for stability accidentally. My eyes shot to his in surprise. I could tell he was also surprised because his mouth dropped open. I could feel Jin's leg tense next to mine. "Sorry." I said feeling really awkward. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." As I stood, the bus jostled again and I fell backwards.


End file.
